Bodacious Space Pirates season 2
by kyubi2008
Summary: The Bentenmaru carries on it piracy throughout of the red star with the Bentenmaru captain Marika still doing her now part time studies but the arrival of its sister ship the Amaterasu soon causes tension between both captains and even as the Amaterasu captain enroll will the two captain be able to team up and fight an unknown threat. Takes place after Episode 26
1. Character info

**Main Characters **

Marika Kato

A girl who is a member of her school's space yacht club and has a part time job as a waitress in a maid café. She learns one day about her recently deceased father, Gonzaemon Kato, who was a Space Pirate. As Gonzaemon's only descendant, she is chosen to become the new captain of the Bentenmaru. After joining her parents' former crew, she starts dividing her time between her studies, her part-time job and her duties aboard the Bentenmaru. It does not take long for her crewmates to confirm that Marika has what it takes to live up to her father's legacy. She still shocked at fact that her mother is in love with Shadow and left to become the Amaterasu Medic due to this reason her home is now the Bentenmaru. In episode 13 Marika denounced herself as a Frontier Pirate by tearing up her Letter of Marque in front of other space pirate and thus becomes a rebel space pirate. By end of the anime she forms an alliance with fellow rebel space pirate and her friend Shadow as both the Bentenmaru and Amaterasu have now become rebel pirate ships. In the Christmas special she also has duel plasma SMG due to the looming threat of the military.

Chiaki Kurihara

A mysterious girl who transfers into Marika's school after she learns of her heritage, observing her while she decides about becoming a space pirate or not. Just like Marika, Chiaki is heir to another pirate ship, the Barbaroosa. Despite claiming she does not like when Marika gets too friendly with her, she truly cares for her and always lending a hand when needed. After the siege on the Academy she choose to become a crew member of the Bentenmaru until the academy is repaired however after seeing that Marika will get herself expelled from the academy just to find Amaterasu and its captain she choose to remain on board the Bentenmaru and become Marika roommate and by end of anime she full commits herself to the Bentenmaru and thus becomes a rebel space pirate.

Shadow

Shadow was once a 14 year old male who was born in Britannia city in the year 1931 and was a member of the 501st joint fighter wing until he summon to the sprit world. He is only known male strike witch and the only strike witch who could use fire magic due to fire dragon darkness seal inside of him. During two year of training in the spirit world he made contacts with four spirits and gain ability to use water, earth, wind and ice magic and thus becomes similar to a celestial sprit mage expect without the celestial spirit keys. A time Distortion however sent him to clone war universe where he met Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano and help her escape from the republic but because this she is also wanted by the republic before they were both forcedly sent into the fairy tail universe. Immediately after arriving in fairy tail universe he was struck by Ikaruga cursed Mugetsu-Ryu and got a cruse similar to Ranma Saotome. During the grand magic games in year X971 and in fight with dragon slayer string Shadow changed into her c ruse female self who in turn gave into her darkness and used the black lighting Excalibur's double technique which ultimately caused her revert into a girl as male shadow seal the cruse to protect her from death and who still is member of fairy tail guild though inactive. She is an ex- angel brigade member and was a member from 412-413 TCY. She is also married to her 3WA Trouble Consultant partner Ahsoka Tano and part of 3WA trouble consultant team 235 code named mercenaries and both still current have their 3WA IDs. Though by end of TCY 413 and due to the red ellipse Shadow mind became blank as her memories were wiped. She dislikes men and hates to be disrespected. During her time in the black lagoon universe she and Revy stolen the space pirate ship Amaterasu and thus formed the Lagoon pirates. In episode 13 and during the escape from pirate nest Shadow re connected with his water sprit the water goddess and where she find out that she is a strike witch, fellow fairy tail guild member and an 3WA trouble consultant. However her personality is growing back into her caused adult female self has she current only reconnected with the water goddess but she has also become more reckless and is even willing to destroy a planet in order to complete mission. She is a lesbian and currently in a relationship with Revy and is the Amaterasu captain. By the end of anime chooses to remain a student of the Hakuoh academy and from an alliance with fellow rebel space pirate Marika. By the end of the Christmas special Shadow no longer as Hex's on her right hand palm and becomes similar to both a dragon slayer and a celestial sprit mage and as well as regaining her MK3 Ultra-fast DF6 striker unit which is current docked inside the Amaterasu Hanger bay she also reprises her role has the leader of Team Britannia.

Revy

Very little is revealed about her past, although portions can be pieced together through the series. Revy, originally Rebecca or "Becky", is a Chinese-American born and raised in Chinatown, Manhattan, near Mott Street. Flashbacks throughout the series reveal that Revy may have honed her skills with firearms by shooting at cans. Her father was a severe alcoholic who was highly abusive, in one flashback smashing a bottle into Revy's face. One day, having been chased out of the house by her father's violence, Revy was sat crying on the sidewalk when a policeman pulled over and arrested her for no reason. Revy is one of the deadliest fighters in the series, whose skill with firearms and ability to dodge bullets is almost superhuman and unparalleled. There are only a few other characters, such as Roberta and Ginji, that can hold their ground against her in combat. Her weapons of choice are a pair of modified Beretta 92FS's which are made out of stainless steel and had their barrels extended from 4.9" to 5.9" and also adapted for silencers. They are engraved with "9mm Sword Cutlass" on both sides, as well as the Jolly Roger of the infamous pirate Calico Jack (which is also inlaid into the ivory grips), and a manufacture inscription in Thai. Due to her ambidextrous marksmanship skills, she is nicknamed Two Hands. Revy stolen the space pirate ship Amaterasu along with Shadow and thus became the first member of the Lagoon pirates. She is now a lesbian and currently in a relationship with Shadow and is the Amaterasu tactical officer and controls the combat systems. By the end of anime she is still in a relationship with Shadow and chooses to remain a student of the Hakuoh academy. By the end of the Bodacious Space Pirates Christmas special she become the newest member of fairy tail and joins Team Britannia.

**Rebel Pirate ships**-

The Bentenmaru (Maru alliance)

Captained by Marika and is current in an alliance with the Amaterasu

Amaterasu (Maru alliance)

Captained by Shadow and is current in an alliance with the Bentenmaru

**Bentenmaru Crew members**-

The Bentenmaru's medic

Misa Grandwood

The Bentenmaru's Helmsman

Kane McDougal

The Bentenmaru's Radar and Sensor specialist

Hyakume

The Bentenmaru's electronic warfare specialist

Coorie

The Bentenmaru's tactical officer.

Schnitzer

The Bentenmaru's engineer

San-Daime

The Bentenmaru navigator and psychic

Luca

Crew member

Gruier Serenity

**Amaterasu Crew members**-

EDI

She is the Amaterasu newly acquire Ai and similar to the Normandy Ai expect it only obeys the captain orders. She can also be manually connected to while not on ship by using the captain's commutation watch. She is a super effective Ai and can hack into most systems within a matter of seconds and with permission she able to temporarily take control of any Amaterasu systems. She was required on the uncharted planet when the lagoon pirates came across the US enterprise. She also able to do other operates sure as determining what weapons should be used in combat from downloading data. She also become unshackled and take full control of the Amaterasu when ship is in auto defence mode.

The Amaterasu medic

Ririka Kato

The Amaterasu Helmsman

Rosarita Cisneros

The Amaterasu Radar and Sensor specialist

Eda

The Amaterasu electronic warfare specialist

Jane

The Amaterasu engineer

Shenhua

The Amaterasu navigator

Frederica Sawyer

Crew member

Grunhilde Serenity

Lucy Heartfilia

**Frontier Pirate ships**-

Barbaroosa (destroyed)

Barbarossa is a pirate ship destroyed during the attack on the pirate nest

Captained by Kenjo Kurihara

Silver Fox (destroyed)

Silver Fox is a pirate ship that was destroyed by the Grand Cross

Big Catch (destroyed)

The Big Catch was a pirate ship leading a small fleet and destroyed by the Grand Cross.

El Santo (destroyed)

El Santo is a pirate ship destroyed during the attack on the pirate nest

Viracocha (Unknown)

Captained by Kachu

Shangri-La (unknown)

Captained by Master Dragon

Southern Island (destroyed)

The Southern Island was a pirate ship and destroyed by the grand cross on route to the Pirate's Nest.

Low of War (unknown)

Captained by Eight

Dark Star (unknown)

Captained by Nine.

Love Machine (unknown)

Captained by Ten

Hakugin Go (unknown)

The Hakugin Go is a pirate ship and one of the ships that participated in the battle between the frontier pirates and the Grand Cross.

Murakamimaru (unknown)

Captained by Sumi Kuki

Back slash (unknown)

The Back Slash is a pirate ship and one of the ships that participated in the battle between the frontier pirates and the Grand Cross.

**Imperial Pirates**

Parabellum

Parabellum is an imperial pirate ship which was destroyed by the dark elves

**Other pirate ships**

The Odette II (active)

Captained by Lynn and is current an ally to both the Bentenmaru and Amaterasu

**Hakuoh Academy **

Mami Endo

Marika's closest school friend and a co-worker at the retro-maid cafe.

Jenny Dolittle

The President of the Space Yacht club. She is the heir of a major space shipping conglomerate and graduated and passed her position to Lynn.

Lynn

She is the Sub president of the Space Yacht club and captain of the Odette II

Talvikki Launo

A member of the Space Yacht club. Graduated after Marika begins her second year at high school.

Flora Chapie

A member of the Space Yacht club. Graduated after Marika begins her second year at high school.

Mylene Certon

A member of the Space Yacht club who wears sunglasses. Graduated after Marika begins her second year at high school.

Izumi Yunomoto

A member of the Space Yacht club and a crew member of the Odette II

Asta Alhanko

A member of the Space Yacht club and a crew member of the Odette II

Syoko Kobayashimaru

A member of the Space Yacht club and a crew member of the Odette II

April Lambert

A member of the Space Yacht club and a crew member of the Odette II

Belinda Percy

A member of the Space Yacht club and a crew member of the Odette II

Maki Harada

A member of the Space Yacht club and a crew member of the Odette II

Sasha Staple

A member of the Space Yacht club and a crew member of the Odette II

Lilly Bell

A member of the Space Yacht club and a crew member of the Odette II

Ursula Abramov

A member of the Space Yacht club and a crew member of the Odette II

Ai Hoshimiya

A member of the Space Yacht club and a crew member of the Odette II

Natalia Grennorth

A member of the Space Yacht club and a crew member of the Odette II

Yayoi Yoshitomi

A member of the Space Yacht club and a crew member of the Odette II

**Serenity Kingdom Star System**

Yotof Sif Sideux

Grand Chamberlain of the Privy Council of the Serenity Star System.

Catherine

Head of the Serenity Royal Family bodyguards.

**Frontier Pirates**-

Kenjo Kurihara (deceased)

Kenjo Kurihara is a frontier pirate and captain of the Barbaroosa.

? (deceased)

? Is a frontier pirate and captain of the Silver fox.

Stone (deceased)

Stone is a frontier pirate and captain of the big catch

Witherspoon (deceased)

Witherspoon is a frontier pirate and captain of the El Santo

Kachu (Unknown)

Kachu is a frontier pirate and captain of the Viracocha

Master Dragon (unknown)

Master dragon is a frontier pirate and captain of the Shangri-La

John (deceased)

John is a frontier pirate and captain of the Southern island

Eight (unknown)

Eight is a frontier pirate and captain of the Low of War

Nine (unknown)

Nine is a frontier pirate and captain of the Dark Star

Ten (unknown)

Ten is a frontier pirate and captain of the Love Machine

? (Unknown)

? Is a frontier pirate and captain of the Hakugin Go

Sumi Kuki (Unknown)

Sumi Kuki Is a frontier pirate and captain of the Murakamimaru

? (Unknown)

? Is a frontier pirate and captain of the Back Slash

**Rebel Space pirates **

Kane McDougal

Kane McDougal is the Bentenmaru helmsman. While he was undercover at Hakuoh Academy he was the Hakuoh Academy Space Yacht Club advisor and Marika Kato's former homeroom teacher. By the end of anime he still visits the Hakuoh Academy.

Misa Grandwood

Misa Grandwood is the Bentenmaru's medic. While she was undercover at Hakuoh academy she was a nurse and by the end of anime she is still the Hakuoh academy nurse.

Hyakume

Hyakume is a space pirate and a crew member of the Bentenmaru.

Coorie

She is constantly seen in her pajamas eating snacks. She is actually very attractive but doesn't want anyone to notice unless she wants to get information from men. She is a space pirate and a crew member of the Bentenmaru.

Schnitzer

Schnitzer is a space pirate and is the only cyborg crew member of the Bentenmaru.

San-Daime

San-Daime is a space pirate and a crew member of the Bentenmaru.

Luca

Luca is a space pirate and a crew member of the Bentenmaru.

Gruier Serenity

The former seventh Princess of the Serenity Royal Family and now a space pirate since she was banish from Serenity after she declare herself a space pirate and just like her sister she chooses to remain a student at Hakuoh Academy.

**Imperial Pirates **

Gonzaemon Kato (deceased)

The captain of the Imperial Pirate Ship Parabellum. Wears a mask and the gold skull of a recognized imperial pirate. In the last episode, he is revealed to be Gonzaemon Kato. He is the father of Marika and Ririka's husband. It is possible that he is the narrator of the series.

Shane McDougal (deceased)

Kane's younger twin brother and helmsman of the Parabellum.

**Lagoon pirates **(formed at the end of episode 6- Balalaika plan! Rise of the Lagoon pirates and is the official name of the Amaterasu crew)

Eda

She proses as a nun and was an employee for the Rip-Off Church. She claims to be from Langley, Virginia. Eda however was really a former CIA operative and hosted by the church of violence but she is current wanted by the CIA. By the end of the Bodacious Space Pirates Christmas special she becomes the leader of the lagoon pirates however Shadow remains her commander.

Rosarita Cisneros

Rosarita Cisneros is a maid and was a former employee who worked for the Lovelace household in Venezuela. She was a former FARC guerrilla trained as an assassin in Cuba and is an internationally wanted criminal. She is the third member of the Lagoon pirates

Jane

She is also known as Greenback Jane and was a professional counterfeiter from India. She served as the leader for a project team which was spread around the world and connected by the internet. She is quite knowledgeable on the details of the dollar bill. She is the fourth member of the Lagoon pirates

Frederica Sawyer

She is also known as Sawyer the Cleaner and is a young girl who appears to be in her late teens. She specializes in body disposal and was formally the triad's main assassin due to her killing people in a brutal way. She is the fifth member of the Lagoon pirates

Shenhua

Shenhua is a Taiwanese assassin and was a former employee of the triad. She uses various edged weapons in close combat and particular her duel blades with a length of leather ropes at the handle. She is also skilled in the use of throwing knives. She is the sixth member of the Lagoon pirates

Ririka Kato

Marika's mother and Gonzaemon's wife, who was once a space pirate herself known as "Blaster Ririka". Marika rarely calls her "Mother", instead calling her by her given name. However, Marika does call her "Mother" when she's serious. After leaving the Bentenmaru, Ririka starts working as an Air Traffic Controller. Sometime after Marika becomes the captain of the Bentenmaru, she joins the crew of the Parabellum, under captain Ironbear. After the defeat of the grand cross she left the Parabellum and return back into becoming a good mother for Marika but immediately after seeing Shadow she soon develops a crush mainly due to her extra-large gigantic breasts. Due to her crush however she immediately accepts the invite to become the Amaterasu medic much too shocked of her daughter Marika. By end of the anime she chooses to remain the Amaterasu medic and thus became the seventh member of the Lagoon pirates and though she still have feels for shadow she gives up in trying to steal her from Revy.

Grunhilde Serenity

The former Eighth Princess of the Serenity Royal Family and now an eighth member of the Lagoon pirates since she was banish from Serenity after she declare herself a Lagoon pirate and just like her sister she chooses to remain a student at Hakuoh Academy.

**Team Britannia** (A fairy tail team which has been revived by end of the Bodacious Space Pirates Christmas special and currently operates outside of fairy tail)

Shadow

The leader of Team Britannia

Ahsoka Tano

A member of the team Britannia but is currently in-active

Revy

A member of team Britannia and joined during the Bodacious Space Pirates Christmas special

Lucy Heartfilia

A member of team Britannia and former member of team Natsu after swapping places with former team Britannia member Ikaruga.

**Other pirates **

Quartz Christie

Captain and pilot of the Grand Cross, a giant, next generation experimental battleship. An Imperial Pirate, she battle tested the Grand Cross by destroying the space pirates of the frontier worlds, believing they no longer act like the pirates of old. It is only after the frontier pirates united under Marika's leadership that defeated her. Her current whereabouts are unknown

**Others**

Oyaji

A chef who runs an inconspicuous restaurant known only to pirates (and ex pirates), and it is revealed that he is the son of the Legendary Chef who long ago united all pirates to fight in the War of Independence.

Show

The flamboyant head of the Harry Lloyd Insurance Union, he acts both as an insurance agent for high-risk clients (such as pirates and cruise ships) and as an agent for the pirates, negotiating and setting up their "jobs" (such as flashy pirate attacks of the cruise ships for the entertainment of the passengers.)

Hannah

She is show's personal secretary.

The Legendary Chef

The head chef of the Pirate's Nest and Oyaji's older brother. Inheriting his father's title, he runs the Pirate's Nest, a neutral space station where space pirates meet and eat together, whether they be frontier or imperial space pirates.

**Antagonists**

Robert Doolittle

Uncle of Jenny Doolittle and chairman of the Hugh and Dolittle interstellar transport company. Fearing Jenny rather than his son will inherit the company, he arranges a marriage between Jenny and a politician to prevent it. However, he is thwarted by Marika and her friends when they expose Jenny's fiance as a leader of anti-government group and he himself was secretly selling illegal weapons to politicians and rebels.

Dark elves

The dark elves are a battle squadron from a dark elves military force and are first seen when they lay siege to the all-female Hakuoh Academy. During episode 9 it is revealed that they led by commander

Dark elves foot soliders

Unlike the dark elves battle squadron the foot soliders are only equipped with basic weaponry but are mainly used to tidy an enemy.

Commander Stone

He is the main commander of the dark elves who rare appears in the open due to the dozens generals he as in his command and is first learnt about when Lagoon pirates are trapped on an uncharted planet.

**Bodacious Space Pirates Christmas special characters **

(Please note these characters only appear in the Bodacious Space Pirates Christmas special)

**3WA Trouble Consultant Members **

**Team 234 aka lovely angels** (active)

Kei

Yuri

**Team 235 aka mercenaries **(in-active)

Shadow

Ahsoka

**501****st**** joint fighter wing members **

Minna (former wing commander)

Her were abouts are current unknown

Wing commander Sakamoto

Flight officer Gertrud

Pilot Officer Lynette

Flight Lieutenant Francesca

Pilot Officer Yoshika

Flying Officer Perrine

Flight Lieutenant Shirley

Pilot Officer Erica

Flying Officer Eila

Flying Officer Sanya

Shadow (former member)

**Fairy tail guild members **

**Team Makarov**

Makarov (guild master)

Porlyusica (semi-active)

Rob (deceased)

**Team Natsu**

Erza Scarlet (active)

Natsu Dragneel (active)

Gray Fullbuster (active)

Ikaruga (active)

**Team Britannia**

Shadow (in-active)

Ahsoka (in-active)

Revy (in-active)

Lucy Heartfilia (in-active)

**Thunder God Tribe**

Laxus Dreyar (active)

Freed Justine (active)

Evergreen (active)

Bickslow (active)

**Shadow Gear**

Levy McGarden (active)

Jet (active)

Droy (active)

**Non-teams**

Cana Alberona (active)

Elfman Strauss (active)

Loke (in-active)

Lisanna Strauss (active)

Romeo Conbolt (deceased)

Reedus Jonah (active)

Nab Lasaro (active)

Alzack Connell (active)

Bisca Mulan (active)

Vijeeter Ecor (active)

Wakaba Mine (active)

Warren Rocko (active)

Max Alors (active)

Laki Olietta (active)

Kinana Waitress (active)

Wan Chanzi (active)

Tono Rabbits (active)

Chico=C=Hammitt (active)

Joey Fullborn (active)

**Rescue Team**

Wendy Marvell (Active)

Carla (active)

Pantherlily (deceased)

Happy (active)

**Angel brigade members (Moon angel troupe) **

(Please note you only hear their voices)

Forte Stollen

Ranpha Franboise

Mint Blancmanche

Vanilla H

Milfeulle Sakuraba

Chitose Karasuma

Shadow (former member)

Ahsoka Tano

More characters will be posted as the story goes on


	2. Arrival of the Amaterasu part 1

Chapter 1- Arrival of the Amaterasu part 1

The Hakuoh Academy campus is very large, with many blocks of buildings, arranged in a semi-symmetrical pattern. There are various sections of greenery between the buildings, with trees, lawns, winding paths and in one case, a small lake. There are sports field and courts on one side of the campus and a parking lot next to it, connecting to a road which goes around the campus, next to the sea.

Marika Kato was current in her first lesson at the Hakuoh Academy but before she could fully get to her study's a newsflash sudden appear on the television located within classroom with the reporter saying "this Just in, Four Serenity Defence Forces Talbot-class battleships is current nearing an unknown space pirate ship which had just appeared from the Morning Star Relay Station. We have more at the news at six." Immediately after the teacher switch off the TV Marika looked directly at her.

"Teacher I really need to go and see the nurse as I don't feel that well!" Marika shouted

"You best go to nurse then Marika as I would not want you to miss out on your study." Teacher said

The bridge of the Amaterasu consisted of two levels. The lower level is where the steering wheel is located and control by Helmsman Rosarita wearing the full Amaterasu pirate outfit which consisted of black a two-toned jacket with the Lagoon pirate emblem (a stylised Amaterasu emblem with a Skull cross on top) on the back and left upper chest of the two-toned jacket, a black mini skirt exposing almost all of the legs and finished by a pirate bandana, the navigation system which is control by navigator Frederica wearing the full Amaterasu pirate outfit , the combat systems which is control by tactical officer Revy with her appearance consisted of a cleavage-revealing black shirt which exposes her large amount of ample cleavage, a black miniskirt which reveals most all her legs, black finger-less gloves and a black Pirate Bandana with a pirate skull at the centre. Her duel modified Beretta's holsters we still located in the same place, the electronic warfare systems which is control by electronic warfare specialist Jane wearing the full Amaterasu pirate outfit, the radar and sensor systems which is control by radar and sensor specialist Eda wearing the full Amaterasu pirate outfit and the engine systems control by engineer Shenhua wearing the full Amaterasu pirate outfit. The upper level is where the captain's seat is located and were Captain Shadow was currently sat with her appearance consisted of a cleavage-revealing black bikini top which exposes her extra-large gigantic amount of ample cleavage, a tight black miniskirt, orange trainers, a pair of golden skull earrings, Amaterasu captain's ID ring and a bicorne hat with the Amaterasu emblem in the centre. She had a black lighting Excalibur strapped to her back along with duel modified Beretta's holsters still in the same place as Revy's. Her black Fairy Tail stamp is located on the back of her left hand. The lower level is accessed by a set of stairs located below where the captain's seat and the upper level is accessed by a door located on the side of the display behind the captain's seat.

"Captain it seems that the led Talbot-class ship is trying to open a commutation channels with us." Jane said

"Jane open commutation on my screen but immediately after active the Amaterasu electronic warfare system and jam their commutations and radar." Shadow replied

"Understood Captain." Jane replied back

Jane open the commutation channel and sent to Shadow screen but as Shadow looked directly at the captain tom of lead ship Jane had already active the and began hack into the Talbot-class ships.

"This is the Amaterasu Captain Shadow and how may I help you today." Shadow said

"Am the captain of this Talbot-class fleet and your ship is not recognise and so we must ask to hand it over for registration." Tom said

Jane nodded to Shadow as she had successful hack into the Talbot-class ships jamming its commutations and radar. Revy then quickly turned around to her lover Shadow.

"Captain it a good thing we entered battle station before our arrival as our combat system green!" Revy shouted

"Impossible there is no way that this ship can have electronic warfare system." Tom said

"Am sorry captain but I can't allow you to have my ship….fire!" Shadow shouted

The space pirate ship Amaterasu opened fired as the side panel beside the bridge opened up as mid-size missile launcher capable of holding over 400 missises appeared and fired over 400 tiger mission which struck the four Talbot-class battleships. While the tiger missiles had already destroyed the led Talbot-class battleship back at the Hakuoh and inside the nurse office was Nurse Misa Grandwood who turned around and saw Marika.

"I need to get to the Bentenmaru immediately!" Markia shouted

"So you must have seen the newsflash and wanted to see it for yourself." Misa said

"That right and after all I am the captain of the Bentenmaru." Markia replied

"Well it seems I have no choice but to take you captain." Misa replied back

The bridge of the Bentenmaru consisted of two levels. The lower level is where the steering wheel is located and control by Helmsman Kane McDougal, The navigation systems which is control by navigator Luca, combat systems which is control by tactical officer Schnitzler, the electronic warfare systems which is control by electronic warfare specialist Corrie, The radar and sensor systems which is control by radar and sensor specialist Hyakume and the engine systems control by engineer San-Daime. The upper level is where the captain's seat is located and were Captain Markia was currently sat and beside her at left side was medic Misa Grandwood who was located at her console, The lower level is accessed by a set of stairs located below where the captain's seat and the upper level is accessed by a door located on the side of the display behind the captain's seat.

"Navigator Luca set course for the Morning Star Relay Station and engineer San prepare for FTL jump!" Markia shouted

"Understood captain we will get right on it." Luca and San said

"Say Misa how come you allow the captain to skip her studies and bring on board the Bentenmaru this early?" Kane replied

"It because I also want to check out the news reporter and find this unknown pirate ship." Misa replied back

The space pirate ship Bentenmaru then FTL jump near the Morning Star Relay Station but immediately after arriving the whole crew of the Bentenmaru were shocked as they saw debris equal to the amount of four Talbot-class ships. Inside the bridge the Bentenmaru captain Markia was still shocked at ruthlessness of the unknown pirate ship.

"These Talbot-class battleships belonging to the Serenity Defence Force must have been destroyed by the unknown space pirate ship which show no mercy but which look almost exactly like the Bentenmaru." Markia said

While the space pirate ship Amaterasu which was no longer in battle stations had already docked with a luxury cruise liner which had just passed the Space University. The appearance of both the inside and outside was just like the Princess Apricot. Inside the ball room the passengers of the luxury cruise liner were shocked as the Amaterasu captain Shadow who had already draw her duel modified Beretta appeared at the opening door of the ball room. Beside and behind her were the other Lagoon pirates Revy who had already draw her Dual Modified Beretta's, Eda who had already draw her Glock 17L, Rosarita who had both her SPAS-12 shotgun umbrella and her grenade launcher suitcase, Jane who had her M-60, Eda who had already draw her Glock 17L, Rosarita had both her SPAS-12 shotgun umbrella and her grenade launcher suitcase, Jane who was armed with a M-60, Frederica with her chainsaw and Shenhua with her duel blades.

"Am captain Shadow of the space pirate ship Amaterasu requesting that all passages hand over their valuables!" Shadow shouted

"We don't have to give anything space pirates as you are unregistered." Man 1 said

"Revy and Eda show them would happen if they disrespected us." Shadow replied

"Understood captain." Revy and Eda replied back

The passages sudden started to take off their valuables as Revy press her Dual Modified Beretta's gun barrel against the man head along with Eda who press her Glock 17L against his wife head.

"Alright we all agree to surrender our Valuables." Passenger spokesman said

"Alright Revy, Eda, Jane, Shenhua, Rosarita and Frederica carry up their valuables as it time for piracy." Shadow replied

"Yes captain!" They shouted

Back on the brigade of the Bentenmaru which was still located at the Morning Star Relay Station electronic warfare specialist Coorie had just sent the open commutations channel with Show onto the captain's screen.

"Bentenmaru captain Marika we have SOS message from the captain of the Cruise Liner located near the Space University and says that an unknown and unregistered space pirate ship had just committed piracy and threated passengers into handing over their valuables." Snow said

"It must that same space pirate ship which destroyed four Serenity Defence Force Talbot-class battleships." Marika replied

"You must quickly FTL jump and stop that space pirate ship." Snow replied

The space pirate ship Bentenmaru immediately entered battle stations after snow disconnect the commutations channel as the roof and upper level lowered along with shutters which blocked out the window. As it FLT jumped near Space University the space pirate the Amaterasu had also entered battle stations as the roof and upper level lowered along with shutters which blocked out the window an before too long both the Bentenmaru and Amaterasu were staring down one another.

To be continued….


	3. Arrival of the Amaterasu part 2

Chapter 2- Arrival of the Amaterasu part 2

Both the Bentenmaru and Amaterasu were still staring down at one another in their battle stations near the Space University. The bridge of the Bentenmaru consisted of two levels. The lower level is where the steering wheel is located and control by Helmsman Kane McDougal, The navigation systems which is control by navigator Luca, combat systems which is control by tactical officer Schnitzler, the electronic warfare systems which is control by electronic warfare specialist Corrie, The radar and sensor systems which is control by radar and sensor specialist Hyakume and the engine systems control by engineer San-Daime. The upper level is where the captain's seat is located and were Captain Markia was currently sat and beside her at left side was medic Misa Grandwood who was located at her console, The lower level is accessed by a set of stairs located below where the captain's seat and the upper level is accessed by a door located on the side of the display behind the captain's seat.

"Captain should we begin the Bentenmaru electronic warfare system." Corrie said

"No! Not yet as first send a commutation request to captain of that unknown space pirate ship." Markia replied

"So am guessing that first you want to see the first move which that captain makes." Schnitzler replied

"That right as first we must find out if that captain is how enemy!" Markia shouted

The Bentenmaru electronic warfare specialist Corrie sent a commutations channel to the captain of the Amaterasu before the Bentenmaru saw on her screen and was waiting for it to be picked up. Before too the Amaterasu captain Shadow answered the incoming commutations channel.

"I am the Bentenmaru captain Marika Kato and may I ask who I am speaking to." Markia said

"I am the Amaterasu captain Shadow and the Amaterasu is the sister ship to the Bentenmaru." Shadow replied

"Regardless I am here to append your crew as you can't do piracy unless you are registration and have a seal." Markia replied

"Sure I surrender my ship to you!" Shadow shouted

The Bentenmaru came of battle stations as it seem that Amaterasu was going to surrender but the ship was still in battle stations. It was tick however as immediately after the Bentenmaru lifted its battle stations the Amaterasu fired its two set of cannons which were already uncovered and locate on the upper port and starboard side of the ship as the Amaterasu cannon fired on the Bentenmaru. Back within the brigade of the Bentenmaru and as the ship shook.

"Captain two of our rear engines has been hit!" San shouted

"Quick we need to go to battle stations." Markia said

"They is no point as the Amaterasu as already FLT jumped out of this system." Kane and Misa replied

The next day

The students of the Hakuoh Academy were gossip in about our two space pirates as transferred to the Hakuoh academy. Markia was also confused as she could hear almost every within her classroom talking about to two transfers as Chiaki herself turned to the teacher.

"Alright clam down class as we have two new transfer students and you may come in now." Teacher said

The class were shocked as two space pirates Shadow and Revy walked in holding hands as their wore the same outfit and still had their on weapons on them. Chiaki then quickly turned to Markia.

"Hey Markia is that the captain of the Amaterasu which open fired on the Bentenmaru and I am also guessing that her girlfriend is the tactical officer of and controls the combat systems of the Amaterasu." Chiaki whispered

"You are right Chiaki she is the captain of the Amaterasu but I wonder how is possible for a child to even enrol in this Academy or to fact that they allow to wear a non-school uniform and still carry their weapons."

(flashback)

Early the next morning Shadow and Revy had entered the Hakuoh academy principal office but the principal himself refuse to allow Shadow to enrol and also shouted for both of them to handle over the their clothing and weapons. The principal though soon went into a state of fear as Draw her black lighting Excalibur and pressed it up against his neck.

"Now principal am sure you was going to say that you will rush though my enrolment and allow remaining as we are."

"?" Principal replied

"Say darling I say you kill him right now as we can just go back to full time piracy." Revy replied back

"Alright you can keep your clothing and weapons and I will even rush your enrolment and put you in the same class as Markia" A scared Principal said

Shadow strapped her black lighting Excalibur back to her back as she said "Now was that so hard."

(End of flashback)

The teacher then then turned to both Shadow and Revy.

"Please can you yourselves." Teacher said

"I am tactical officer Revy of the Amaterasu!" Revy shouted

"And I am Captain Shadow of the space pirate ship Amaterasu!" Shadow shouted back

"Alright Shadow and Revy there our two spare seats at back of the classroom." Teacher said

The class were struck with fear as the two space pirates Shadow and Revy headed to back of the class. Markia and Chiaki sudden leap out of their chair and rushed towards nurse room in order to speak with Misa Grandwood. After a short while they reached the nurse office were both Misa and Kane McDougal were talking.

"Hey Misa did you know about the two new transfer students." Markia said

"Yes we heard that a student was enrolling but I never thought that the captain of the Amaterasu would be allowed to enrol here especial as she is only a child." Misa replied

"Then what can we do as she will be aware that Markia is that captain of the Bentenmaru." Chiaki replied back

"Their nothing much we can do expect to talk o them as the Bentenmaru is still undergoing repairs." Kane said

The bridge of the Amaterasu consisted of two levels. The lower level is where the steering wheel is located and control by Helmsman Rosarita, the navigation system which is control by navigator Frederica, the combat systems which is control by tactical officer Revy, the electronic warfare systems which is control by electronic warfare specialist Jane, The radar and sensor systems which is control by radar and sensor specialist Eda and the engine systems control by engineer Shenhua. The upper level is where the captain's seat is located and were Captain Shadow was currently sat, The lower level is accessed by a set of stairs located below where the captain's seat and the upper level is accessed by a door located on the side of the display behind the captain's seat.

That night Shadow and Revy had already arrived at brigade and were in their position just as radar and sensor specialist Eda began a long range radar scan to which a blue pulse emitted from the Amaterasu antenna mast but only a short while later and Back within brigade of the Amaterasu Eda quickly turned around to Shadow.

"Captain where picking up four Maracot-class battleships which are about to FTL jump directly in front of us." Eda said

"Prepare to enter battle stations and Revy immediately after they FTL jump open fire with all weaponry!" Shadow shouted

"Understood captain." Revy said

The space pirate ship the Amaterasu went into battle stations as the roof and upper level lowered along with shutters which blocked out the window but immediately after entering battle stations the four Maracot-class battleships FTL jumped directly in front of it. The space pirate ship Amaterasu immediately opened fired as the side panel beside the bridge opened up as mid-size missile launcher capable of holding over 400 missises appeared and fired over 400 tiger mission, two Amaterasu cannons located on the upper port and starboard side of the ship fired, anti-matter missiles fired and the pulse weapon in the nose of Amaterasu open fired and inside the brigade itself the Amaterasu looked on as the four Maracot-class battleships were being destroyed.

"Yer no one can stand against us!" Revy, Frederica, Jane and Shenhua shouted

"Helmsman Rosarita forwards as it time we upgrade the Amaterasu." Shadow said

"Understood captain and going full speed ahead." Rosarita replied

To be continued….


	4. An alliance is formed! The Bentenmaru an

Chapter 3- An alliance is formed! The Bentenmaru and Amaterasu captains become friends?

The Kato House is a multi-story building erected on elevated ground. The house's exterior is comprised of a single entrance, multiple windows, a circumventing terrace and a garage. Situated at the entrance are a canopy, a biometrics confirmation interface, and a reinforced door. The biometrics interface involves an iris scanner, followed by a fingerprint sensor and a virtual-code input device. It is then concluded with a voice print recognition system that will allow the resident to enter the house past the fortified, rotating-sliding door.

Inside of the Kato house Marika Kato had just woke up from her sleep and was preparing to get dress but before she could get fully dress our end she was still thinking about the Amaterasu captain enrolling at the Hakuoh Academy. Markia then called her mother as Ririka Kato entered the room.

"Hey Markia if you don't hurry then you will be late for class." Ririka said

"Mother the captain of the space pirate ship the Amaterasu is enrolled at the Academy and I don't know what to do as she has already forced the Bentenmaru to undergo emergency repairs." Markia replied

"Marika why not invite her over here tonight as it would better if you both became friend either then enemies." Ririka replied back

"Very well mother I will invite her to come here tonight." Markia said

Near the planet calm wind which is the venue for the Nebula Cup the space pirate ship Amaterasu which was already in battle stations with the roof and upper level already lowered along with shutters which had blocked out the window. The Amaterasu had already destroyed three Maracot-class battleships and had successfully hacked into fourth Maracot-class battleship with its electronic warfare systems.

The bridge of the Amaterasu consisted of two levels. The lower level is where the steering wheel is located and control by Helmsman Rosarita, the navigation system which is control by navigator Frederica, the combat systems which is control by tactical officer Revy, the electronic warfare systems which is control by electronic warfare specialist Jane, The radar and sensor systems which is control by radar and sensor specialist Eda and the engine systems control by engineer Shenhua. The upper level is where the captain's seat is located and were Captain Shadow was currently sat, The lower level is accessed by a set of stairs located below where the captain's seat and the upper level is accessed by a door located on the side of the display behind the captain's seat.

"Captain the electronic warfare was a success as we now have complete control over the last Maracot-class battleship." Jane said

"Alright target that ship and prepare to fire all…." Shadow replied

"Were sorry to rain on your parade captain but should you and Revy not be at the Academy." Shenhua and Eda replied back

"It's seems that this time they have got lucky." Revy said

The Hakuoh Academy campus is very large, with many blocks of buildings, arranged in a semi-symmetrical pattern. There are various sections of greenery between the buildings, with trees, lawns, winding paths and in one case, a small lake. There are sports field and courts on one side of the campus and a parking lot next to it, connecting to a road which goes around the campus, next to the sea.

Later that morning both Marika and Chiaki arrived at the Academy but immediately after arriving they saw that Shadow and Revy were making out but at same time they saw both and Shadow and Revy drawing their duel modified Beretta's and was aiming at a gang of male students.

"Bow down to us now perverts or die!" Shadow and Revy shouted

"Shadow and Revy you can't just go around and threaten any male which comes into touching distance of you." Chiaki said

The students ran in fear as Shadow and Revy holstered their duel modified Beretta's just as Marika and Chiaki fine reached them.

"Hey Marika ain't you the captain of Bentenmaru and the ship which we forced into undergoing emergency repairs." Revy said

"Yes but right now I would like to ask the Amaterasu captain if she would like to sleep over at my house tonight and secondly the Bentenmaru medic wish to speak with you." Marika replied

"Alright Marika I will agree to your invite and I also meet this medic of yours." Shadow replied back

Short while later Marika, Chiaki, Shadow and Revy arrived at the nurse office where the Bentenmaru medic Misa Grandwood was waiting for them.

"I glad you bought them along as Kane wish to speak with them." Misa said

"So is this just a trick as you can expect males to be late!" Revy shouted

"Don't worry as I am sure he will arrive soon." Misa said

A few seconds later Helmsman Kane arrived at nurse's office but slipped on a paper clip as it caused him to mistakenly place both hands on Shadow's extra-large gigantic breasts. Shadow however immediately drew her black lighting Excalibur which forced Kane McDougal to leap backwards but Shadow her Excalibur in position for a wind scar.

"I hope you got a nice feel of my breasts… because it time to die pervert!" Shadow shouted

"Kane apologize to her now!" Marika shouted

"Am sorry but the reason why I call you here is because I would like to advise Marika into allowing you to join the Hakuoh Academy Space Yacht Club." Kane said

"So that why you called them here Kane." Chiaki replied

That night

The Kato House is a multi-story building erected on elevated ground. The house's exterior is comprised of a single entrance, multiple windows, a circumventing terrace and a garage. Situated at the entrance are a canopy, a biometrics confirmation interface, and a reinforced door. The biometrics interface involves an iris scanner, followed by a fingerprint sensor and a virtual-code input device. It is then concluded with a voice print recognition system that will allow the resident to enter the house past the fortified, rotating-sliding door.

Marika had just finished using the iris scanner, fingerprint scanner, virtual-code input device and had also finished imputing her voice print which de active the security and caused the rotating-sliding door to open but Immediately after they passed the rotating siding door her mother Ririka rushed up and hugged Shadow.

"So you must be the Amaterasu Captain." Ririka said

"That right and am guessing that your Marika mother." Shadow replied

"Enough mother!" Marika shouted

They headed inside as Marika and Shadow headed up to Marika room while her mother Ririka was looking at Shadow's extra-large gigantic cleavage. While inside Markia room Shadow leap into Marika bed much to Marika dismay.

"So am guessing that you are trying to form an alliance with the Amaterasu in order to protect your ship from being destroyed." Shadow said

"Yes but as a fellow captain and space pirate I must disagree with the fact that you're not registered to even do piracy." Marika replied

"You may be the captain of the Bentenmaru but if any military tries to append my ship then they will be destroyed!" Shadow shouted

Then before too long Ririka rushed in and demand that Marika heads down stairs to make Shadow guest a drink. Immediately after she left her room however her mother tried to make a move on Shadow but before her lips could connect with Shadow's Marika herself rushed in which forced Ririka to stop.

"Stop mother! She already has a girlfriend!" Marika shouted

"It doesn't matter Marika as what guy in their right mind would not try but to steal her away especial as her breasts as gigantic." Ririka said

"Sure has sometime I would love to sleep with you Ririka.. But Marika if you try and append my ship again then I will send the Bentenmaru to the scrap yard!" Shadow shouted

"There is no need for that Shadow as Marika will not try and append your ship again and don't you think Marika that forming an alliance with the Amaterasu would be in your best interest especial since it the sister ship to the Bentenmaru." Ririka said

"I suppose I have no choice but to agree to an alliance mother especial since it seems that you have taken a liking to Shadow." Marika replied

To be continued….


	5. A Joint operation! Escort the Odette II

Chapter 4- A Joint operation! Escort the Odette II

The Hakuoh academy space yacht club is a school club. Its president was Jenny Dolittle until she graduated and After Graduate Marika took over as president of the space Yacht club. Lynn lambretta is a sub President of the space yacht club whenever Marika goes off and does her piracy. The club room itself as a circular table with a holographic display is located in the centre of the room. Along the walls are several bookcases and near to them are a number of tables, chairs and benches.

Sitting around the circular table were Marika, Lynn, Shadow and Revy with Revy herself sitting on shadows lap as they kissed each other and along with Chiaki, Izumi, Asta, Syoko, April, Berinda , Maki , Sasha, Lilly, Ursula, Ai, Natalia, Yayoi, Gruier and Grunhilde

"Today the club meeting is about discussing a plan to escort the Odette II to the Space University as President Mary requesting to meet the space yacht club." Marika said

"Hold on Marika as I thought that the galaxy was peace after the destruction of the grand cross." Revy replied

"You see Revy the space pirates united and successful destroyed the grand cross but after the destruction of the grand cross most of space pirates choose to return back to pirate nest and help out the Imperial Pirates fight but because of that many smaller pirate gangs, terrorist, mercenaries and bounty hunter as started to spring up and commit piracy." Chiaki replied back

"We will undertake this joint operation with the Bentenmaru but remember we will not take orders from anyone including you've insurance company…However we will protect our fellow space yacht club members!" Shadow shouted

"As the sub President of the space yacht club I than for you vowing to protect our fellow members." Lynn said

Later that day the Odette II took off from the Hakuoh academy and as they lefted the sea of the morning star atmosphere the space pirate ships the Bentenmaru which was already in its battle station with the roof and upper level already lowered as shutters blocked out the window and The Amaterasu which was also in its battle stations with the roof and upper level already lowered as shutters blocked out the window had just finished FLT jumping to the Odette II.

The bridge of the Bentenmaru consisted of two levels. The lower level is where the steering wheel is located and control by Helmsman Kane McDougal, The navigation systems which is control by navigator Luca, combat systems which is control by tactical officer Schnitzler, the electronic warfare systems which is control by electronic warfare specialist Corrie, The radar and sensor systems which is control by radar and sensor specialist Hyakume and the engine systems control by engineer San-Daime. The upper level is where the captain's seat is located and were Captain Markia was currently sat and beside her at left side was medic Misa Grandwood who was located at her console, The lower level is accessed by a set of stairs located below where the captain's seat and the upper level is accessed by a door located on the side of the display behind the captain's seat.

The Bentenmaru captain Markia had already open commutations with both the Amaterasu and the Odette II as both Shadow and appeared on screen.

"Sub President Lynn can you remain on that straight path for a while as the Bentenmaru takes the left flank." Markia said

"Yes we should be able to keep on the straight path but we will need to know when it time to FTL jump." Lynn replied

"Don't worry Lynn we tell you when it time to FTL jump and Shadow could you please take right flank." Marika replied back

"Sure Markia I will take the right flank!" Shadow shouted

The Odette II carried on the straight path as the Bentenmaru charged course and move to the left flank of the Odette II and the Amaterasu charged course and moved to the right flank of the Odette Just as it began a radar scan with a blue pulse emitting from its antenna mast. The bridge of the Amaterasu consisted of two levels. The lower level is where the steering wheel is located and control by Helmsman Rosarita, the navigation system which is control by navigator Frederica, the combat systems which is control by tactical officer Revy, the electronic warfare systems which is control by electronic warfare specialist Jane, The radar and sensor systems which is control by radar and sensor specialist Eda and the engine systems control by engineer Shenhua. The upper level is where the captain's seat is located and were Captain Shadow was currently sat, The lower level is accessed by a set of stairs located below where the captain's seat and the upper level is accessed by a door located on the side of the display behind the captain's seat.

"Captain we have four non-military cruises incoming!" Eda shouted

"Jane open a commutation channel with the Odette II and sent to my screen." Shadow said

"Understood captain and should appear on screen and in second." Jane replied

Jane then sent a commutations request to the Odette II just as she prepare the Amaterasu electronic warfare systems and immediately sent to Shadow screen as space yacht club member Izumi answered and appeared on screen.

"Am sorry but Sub President Lynn is unable at this time." Izumi said

"You immediately send word to the Bentenmaru captain that we are breaking off and going to engage the four incoming non-military cruises." Shadow replied

"Understood Shadow I will send word immediately and I hope on day that you and I can be together." Izumi replied back

Back within the bridge of the Bentenmaru by electronic warfare specialist Corrie Had open an incoming commutation channel with the Odette II as she then sent to captain's monitor just as Sub President Lynn re appeared on screen.

"Markia Izumi as just informed me that the Amaterasu is breaking off and preparing to engaged four incoming non-military cruises." Lynn said

"Am sorry Lynn but the Harry Lloyd Insurance Union wants us to negotiate with the terrorists." Markia replied

"Markia you may be the president of the space yacht club and you may be our friend but sucking up to the harry Lloyd insurance union is not good as most of the space yacht club member are already starting to fall in love with Shadow." Lynn replied back

Immediately after disconnecting the commutation channel with the Bentenmaru the Odette II FLT jumped from the morning star system along with the Bentenmaru who followed but the Amaterasu itself remained behind and in battle position. Inside the bridge of the Amaterasu the Radar and Sensor specialist Eda turned to Shadow.

"Captain the Bentenmaru as gone and I am picking up dozens of more cruises incoming though should we not retreat and follow." Eda said

"We won't follow as it seems that Markia has become a slave to males and loves being abused by them… But right now Revy prepare all weapons to open fire, Jane prepare to active the Amaterasu and Shenhua unlocked or limiters." Shadow said

"Captain all combat systems are armed and ready." Revy replied

"Captain the Amaterasu electronic warfare systems are ready to be active." Jane replied back

"And prepare to unlock limiters now! Shenhua shouted

The Amaterasu immediately open fired as dozens of non-military class cruises FLT jumped into and fired at the Amaterasu. The Amaterasu itself was firing it's two set of mounted cannons located on the upper port and starboard side of the ship just behind the bridge, laser beams were also being fired from its cannons along with anti-matter missiles, decoys, beam dispersers, a pulse weapon located in the nose of Amaterasu and 400 tiger missiles located at the side panels beside of the bridge with a mid-size missile launcher capable of holding over 400 missises visible at the firing non-military cruises. At the same time Helmsman Rosarita was combat steering the UN limited Amaterasu along with Jane who had already activated the Amaterasu electronic warfare systems and began to hack into multiple non-military cruises as just reach the 40% completion mark.

After a short while the Amaterasu had successful destroyed quarter of the non-military cruises. While the battle rage on however both the Odette II and the Bentenmaru had already docked inside of the Space University space port. The Odette II crew Lynn, Chiaki, Izumi, Asta, Syoko, April, Berinda, Maki, Sasha, Lilly, Ursula, Ai, Natalia, Yayoi, Gruier and Grunhilde had already DE boarded. The Bentenmaru crew Marika, Misa, Kane, Hyakume, Coorie, Schnitzer, San-Daim and Luca had already de boarded with the Bentenmaru captain herself stood and wait as the space university President had finely arrived at the space port.

"We have successful and safely escort the Odette II to the space university." Marika said

"Thank you and tell the Harry Lloyd Insurance Union that we will pay the handsomely as the students are waiting meet the Hakuoh Academy Space Yacht Club." Mary replied

"Hm captain ain't we forgetting that the Amaterasu as not arrived yet." Lucha replied back

To be continued….


	6. Siege on the Hakuoh academy part 1

Chapter 5- Siege on the Hakuoh academy part 1

Inside the frontier system and near the planet of the Sea of the Forest Star the space pirate Amaterasu which had just de active it battle stations after it had destroyed five Stellar Military Corback class ship with their debris littering part of the frontier system itself. The bridge of the Amaterasu consisted of two levels. The lower level is where the steering wheel is located and control by Helmsman Rosarita, the navigation system which is control by navigator Frederica, the combat systems which is control by tactical officer Revy, the electronic warfare systems which is control by electronic warfare specialist Jane, The radar and sensor systems which is control by radar and sensor specialist Eda and the engine systems control by engineer Shenhua. The upper level is where the captain's seat is located and were Captain Shadow was currently sat, The lower level is accessed by a set of stairs located below where the captain's seat and the upper level is accessed by a door located on the side of the display behind the captain's seat.

"Now that this battle is over it time for me and Revy to attend the Hakuoh Academy." Shadow said

"Hold on a second captain as we have incoming commutation request from the Harry Lloyd Insurance Union." Jane replied

"Rosarita still steer the ship to the sea of morning star as Jane open the commutation request and send it to my screen." Shadow replied

"Understood captain has where doing it now!" Rosarita and Jane shouted

As Helmsman Rosarita turned the Amaterasu around the electronic warfare specialist Jane open and sent the commutations to Shadow screen with Snow himself appearing on screen.

"So Lap dog what can I do for you." Shadow said

"Amaterasu captain Shadow I would like to request a meeting with you regarding your unregistered piracy on the cruise lines which has cost us a lot of computation and committing without a registered mark. " Snow replied

"Navigator Frederica set a course to the Harry Lloyd Insurance Union and helmsman Rosarita steer the Amaterasu out of combat situation."

"Understood captain has setting a course to the Harry Lloyd Insurance Union." Frederica said

"And captain we get to the insurance union without seeing any combat!" Rosarita shouted

Unaware to Shadow and Revy however the Hakuoh Academy was in lockdown has it was under siege by an unknown enemy which looked similar to dark elves and who were armed with blaster rifles with Marika, Chiaki, Misa and Kane were locked inside of the nurse room. As Gun fire could heard throughout the Academy with many of other students also locked into their classrooms but the Hakuoh Academy Space Yacht Club members including Sub President Lynn were trapped inside of their clubroom as they heard footstep going pass them.

"Sub president were are the red star police has these unknown enemies have already laid siege before we could even get to class." Syoko said

"I don't know but if police don't turn up then our only hope will be Shadow and Revy." Lynn replied

The unknown enemies carried blasting their way through the Hakuoh Academy and killing many students and teacher who had not yet reached cover. While inside the nurse room Markia, Chiaki, Misa and Kane could only hear the scream of students where trying find cover and hide from the unknown enemies.

"We must do something as otherwise many of the Hakuoh Academy will die." Chiaki said

"If only we had the Bentenmaru then we could board and glad weapons from the armoury and order the entire crew to engaged with the unknown enemies." Markia replied

"Though we hate to admit it Marika right now Shadow and Revy are our only hope." Misa and Kane replied back

The captain's room of the Amaterasu is a long rectangular room which has steel borders and along with a black carpet lay down in the middle ceiling with several window strips that gives a view of the outside. The captain's chair is located at one end of the room with a desk in front of it and the Amaterasu flag behind it and located on the wall. The desk itself had a built-in holographic display which gives access to files with the captain's ID ring. Ahead of it is a cocktail table with two benches on either side. A door is situated near the corner of the room and behind the captain's chair which leads to the bedrooms. On the wall to the left of the captain's chair is an empty near the wall is an armoury. On the wall to the right of the captain's chair was a blackboard and beside it was a treasure chest. Lighting is provided by a line of lights on the ceiling beam along the middle of the room and from two lamps in the corners and on the wall behind the captain's seat.

The captain's room was a mess as Shadow's and Revy's clothing were scattered though out the room including their duel modified Beretta's and black lighting Excalibur. Shadow and Revy themselves were looking tidy as they finished playing in between the sheets but were still making out has they naked under the coves but before too long Amaterasu engineer Frederica.

"Captain we have successful docked at the Harry Lloyd Insurance Union hidden space port and are ready to de board." Frederica said

"Alright prepare the welcome party as it time we pay Snow a visit." Shadow replied

The Harry Lloyd Insurance union was very busy as many staff went about their business but in head officer of union itself Snow was still sat down on desk and was watching the news as he waited for the arrival of the Amaterasu captain. Snow himself however became shocked as Captain Shadow who had already drawn her Dual Modified Beretta's, Revy who had already drawn her Dual Modified Beretta's, Rosarita who had both her SPAS-12 shotgun umbrella and her grenade launcher, Jane who had her M-60, Eda who already drawn her Glock 17L were a pointing their weapons at the him along with Frederica and Shenhua who had both their and duel blades.

"So you wanted to see me Snow!" Shadow said

"….." Snow replied

"I say we killing and break out Marika out of her contact with this pervert slave master!" Revy shouted

Before any gun fire could rain out a newsflash sudden appeared on TV with reporter herself staying outside of Hakuoh academy and directly behind her were a massive police presents Has dozen of the red star swat team prepared to storm the academy and in background was dozen of unknown ship which looked exactly like a drill.

"I reporting live from the Hakuoh academy were current most of red star police force are preparing to the Hakuoh academy which could under siege by unknown alien force as seem by these space ships which scientist are trying to study and we have more at six." Reporter said

"Captain we have no choice but leave here as it seems that you and Revy need to protect the fellow students." Eda said

The Kato House is a multi-story building erected on elevated ground. The house's exterior is comprised of a single entrance, multiple windows, a circumventing terrace and a garage. Situated at the entrance are a canopy, a biometrics confirmation interface, and a reinforced door. The biometrics interface involves an iris scanner, followed by a fingerprint sensor and a virtual-code input device. It is then concluded with a voice print recognition system that will allow the resident to enter the house past the fortified, rotating-sliding door.

Marika mother Ririka also saw the newsflash and immediately headed up to her room before opening her cupboard and place an input code into a virtual-code device. Another and smaller rotating-side door open up to an amour full of powerful weapons from throughout of her pirate history. She then picked up duel plasma SMG and after charging into her pirate outfit she immediately rushed out of the armoury.

"Don't worry Marika I am coming to save you!" Ririka shouted

Later that afternoon the entire red star police force had surrounded the outside of the Academy as gun fire still rain on inside as dozen swat teams stormed the Academy but the LT himself had set up blockade of four police to stop anyone getting in. Just outside the entrance was Shadow, Revy and now arrive Ririka.

"Say Ririka would you consider becoming the Amaterasu Medic has we would love someone like you on board." Shadow said

"I accept your invite Shadow as after all I would do anything just to be near you." Ririka replied

"So you like my girlfriend to Ririka I see but right now we need to discuss how to get pass these police because it seems that they stopping anyone from coming in." Revy replied back

"Leave this to me…wind scar! Shadow shouted

Both Revy and Ririka lit up with joy as Shadow quickly drew her black lighting Excalibur and unleashed the black wind scar which was similar to the Tessaiga's full-powered wind scar expect it was black lighting which caused major damage to the red star police but immediately after Shadow strapped the black lighting Excalibur to her back the police turned around and open fired on Shadow, Revy and Ririka as they were firing from in and out of cover. Revy then drew her duel modified Beretta's along with Shadow who also drew her duel modified Beretta's with Ririka herself drawing duel plasma SMG.

"So you blew up four cars, four swat trucks, two spotlights and killed 20 police man all to get an opening to the Academy despite us now having to fight though an army of cops just to take out unknown enemies and rescue your fellow students and my daughter." Ririka said

"O yes as it time we show these men how dominate a women can be." Shadow and Revy replied

To be continued….


	7. Siege on the Hakuoh academy part 2

Chapter 6- Siege on the Hakuoh academy part 2

The Hakuoh Academy campus is very large, with many blocks of buildings, arranged in a semi-symmetrical pattern. There are various sections of greenery between the buildings, with trees, lawns, winding paths and in one case, a small lake. There are sports field and courts on one side of the campus and a parking lot next to it, connecting to a road which goes around the campus, next to the sea.

The Hakuoh academy was soon a war zone as dozens of red star swat teams battle it out with the unknown enemies throughout of the academy itself and while on the outside Shadow, Revy and Ririka where still rushing towards the sieged academy as they fought the red star police force with their duel modified Beretta's and duel plasma SMG. The space yacht club members including Sub President Lynn were still trapped inside of the club room and was in shock as the dark elves where starting slamming on the door. Marika, Chiaki, Misa and Kane were still locked inside of the nurse room with Chiaki looking out of window at oncoming rusks.

"Marika it seems that Shadow, Revy and even your mother Ririka are fighting against the red star police force in order to rescue us." Chiaki said

"I figure as much as after all they are rebel space pirate though I am not sure why my mother here especial since she retired from piracy." Marika replied

"I don't know captain but I doubt that even the red tar swat teams who are already inside this building will not be able to survive for much longer." Misa replied back

After a short while the outside of the academy look just like a war torn city as bodies of policemen and debris from police vehicle and spotlight littered the ground. Shadow, Revy and Ririka had finely arrived at inner entrance of Academy but they could soon hear sounds of gunfire from throughout of the academy itself.

"It seems that red star swat teams have already started batting with the unknown enemies but what our plan as the space club is on left side and the nurse office is on the right side." Ririka said

"Alright Revy and Ririka take the right side and rescue Marika, Chiaki, Misa and Kane from the nurse room and I will take the left and save our fellow Hakuoh Academy Space Yacht Club." Shadow replied

"Understood Captain dear but be careful as both swat and these unknown enemies will probably still be our enemy." Revy replied back

Shadow head down the left path just as both Revy and Ririka took the right pass but immediately after taking the right path dozens of dark elves stormed towards them. Revy quick used her two hand skill and took down half of dozen dark elves using her duel modified Beretta's and Ririka took down the other half using her duel plasma SMG.

"Come on the nurse office should just be up ahead." Ririka said

They carried on battling though the littered hallways protecting fellow students as they kept killing both the red star swat and the dark elves using their duel modified Beretta's and duel plasma SMG to protect fellow students from the dark elves. After a short while they had finely arrived at nurse office and immediately after arriving at the nurse office the Bentenmaru medic and Hakuoh Academy doctor Misa unlocked door just as both Revy and Ririka head inside.

"Mother what are you doing here as you're not a student." Marika said

"Can't I come to save my daughter and inform her that I am now the Amaterasu Medic." Ririka replied

"Revy is it true that the Amaterasu captain had invite Ririka to become the Amaterasu medic!" Kane shouted

"Don't use that tone Kane as otherwise I shoot you where you stand and yes my beloved Shadow who is captain of the Amaterasu did invite her to become its medic." Revy said

"Mother I am shocked that you would consist joining these rebel space pirates especial since I thought you was retiring from becoming a pirate." Markia replied

The Hakuoh academy space yacht club is a school club. Its president was Jenny Dolittle until she graduated and After Graduate Marika took over as president of the space Yacht club. Lynn lambretta is a sub President of the space yacht club whenever Marika goes off and does her piracy. The club room itself as a circular table with a holographic display is located in the centre of the room. Along the walls are several bookcases and near to them are a number of tables, chairs and benches.

After battling though almost dozens of swat and dark elves Shadow had finely arrived at the club room and protect fellow members Lynn, Izumi, Asta, Syoko, April, Berinda , Maki , Sasha, Lilly, Ursula, Ai, Natalia, Yayoi, Gruier and Grunhilde from two abuse swat member as she stab both with her black lighting which she drew after holstering her duel modified Beretta's.

"Hey are you girl alright." Shadow said

"We are alright thanks Shadow but how can we escape as there is still battling going on throughout this academy." Space Yacht club replied

"Say is the Odette II operational." Shadow replied back

"It is fully operational Shadow." Lynn said

Lynn then led Shadow towards the docking area were the Odette II was current docked as the other Space Yacht club members follow from behind as they also treated Shadow as close friend and had begun to develop a crush. After a short while they boarded the Odette II but immediately took off as dozen more dark elves storm in and fired at the Odette II.

The Odette II's bridge is a hexagonal room with hatches on the top and bottom. There are two levels with platforms and consoles were the space yacht members were currently sat with the lower level consoles controlling the masts and sails. On the top level there are two longer sides with three seats on each. One of these has the captain's seat were sub president Lynn was current sat and located in the middle of a slightly sticking out platform with the navigation console to its left. The other has the two outer seats slightly at an angle to the central seat by the electronic warfare console were the space yacht club member Lilly was sat.

"Shadow we are about to exit the sea of morning star but what is our next move." Lynn said

"For now Lynn head towards the Amaterasu has I vow to protect you and the only way I can do is if we hack into the Stella military black archives" Shadow replied

"Understood captain as we are going to set course for Amaterasu now and also get hold of the academy and I am glad that you are here protecting us." Lynn replied back

While back in the war torn academy the armed Revy and armed Ririka along with Marika, Chiaki, Misa and Kane had arrived at the Hakuoh academy hidden commutations radio located within principal office of the academy as another 12 dark elves kid dead just outside of the office itself.

"This Bentenmaru captain Marika can anyone hear me." Marika said

"Yes this is fellow yacht club member Sasha currently on-board the Odette II." Sasha replied

"Please can you pass me onto the Amaterasu captain Shadow?" Marika shouted

Then a few seconds later

"Marika you must immediately proceed to the club room as we about to re-enter the sea of the morning star with a special device which should clear the place of these unknown enemies after both electronic warfare specialist Jane and Coorie hacking into the black military archives." Shadow said

"We will escort them safely to the club room of the Space Yacht club captain." Revy and Ririka replied

"Well I hope after this the academy will once again me safe! Chiaki shouted

The radio then sudden disconnected as the armed Revy and Ririka led Marika, Chiaki, Misa and Kane towards the Space Yacht club's club room. After a short while battling down the now many littered and war torn hallways them finely arrived at the club room. Has there entered the Odette II had already return to dock with Syoko, April, Berinda and Maki were preparing the stolen black hole device as ordered by Shadow. The other club members Sasha, Lilly, Ursula, Ai, Natalia, Yayoi, Gruier and Grunhilde were all sat down and around the table as Shadow, Revy and Ririka were protecting the door armed with their duel modified Beretta's and duel plasma SMG.

"Please say that you did not steal that device from the black military archives." Misa said

"We were allowed to borrow and while they start activation we will guard the door however immediately after activation we have to glad hold something or otherwise we be suck into the black hole which primary sucks in non-humans." Shadow replied

"So you're saying that the military could after us at any time." Marika replied

"Who cares as it time we protect the Hakuoh Academy!" Revy shouted

"Glad hold of something has we are preparing to active the dive now!" Syoko, April, Berinda and Maki shouted back

Shadow, Revy and Ririka hosteled their weapons as everyone glad hold of anything they could find inside of club room as the black hole device was active by April. Has the device active a massive black hole open up as black gust of wind swept through the entire academy sucking in all of the dead bodies including both the fighting swat and Dark elves but club room was in thick of it as they desperately tried to hold out against the ever growing wind. The hole grew bigger in size as cleanse the academy but immediately after it exploded the full extent of siege could be felt as many classrooms and fellow students were destroyed and laid motionless with rest forced to leave academy for a while.

Shadow pick up the black hole device as Revy and Ririka stood behind their captain just as Misa, Chiaki and Kane stood behind their captain. Sub President Lynn stood in the top centre with Izumi, Asta, Syoko, April, Berinda, Maki, Sasha, Lilly, Ursula, Ai, Natalia, Yayoi, Gruier and Grunhilde behind her.

"So it seems we will be unable to return back to the academy until repairs have been complete and mother I see that you have really choose to become the Amaterasu Medic." Markia said

"That right Marika has form this day forth I will part of the Amaterasu crew and Shadow will be my captain but what will you yacht club members do now." Ririka replied

"Until the academy has been repair we will also take trip into space via the Odette II." Lynn replied back

To be continued….


	8. A critical situation! Piracy no more?

Chapter 7- A critical situation! Piracy no more?

Hakuoh academy still looked like a war torn scene as debris littered the ground. Builders, red star investigate and reports were also flooding the scene and going about their businesses just as Hakuoh academy principal began talking to the reporter as he said "To all female students of Hakuoh academy the academy itself is closed until the repairs have finished."

The bridge of the Bentenmaru consisted of two levels. The lower level is where the steering wheel is located and control by Helmsman Kane McDougal, The navigation systems which is control by navigator Luca, combat systems which is control by tactical officer Schnitzler, the electronic warfare systems which is control by electronic warfare specialist Corrie, The radar and sensor systems which is control by radar and sensor specialist Hyakume and the engine systems control by engineer San-Daime. The upper level is where the captain's seats is located and were Captain Markia was currently sat. beside her on left side and sitting at her console was the Bentenmaru Misa and beside her on the right side and sitting at her console was Chiaki, The lower level is accessed by a set of stairs located below where the captain's seat and the upper level is accessed by a door located on the side of the display behind the captain's seat.

The Bentenmaru captain Markia looked board has she laid in her chair and the Bentenmaru crew themselves were board as Helmsman Kane was now steering the Bentenmaru which moved at snail's pace.

"It been three weeks since the siege on the Hakuoh academy and it seems in that time we have not do any piracy especial since the academy will be closed for a little while longer." Markia said

"Am sorry captain but until the other space pirate return from helping out the Imperial Pirates small gangs of pirates, terrorists, mercenaries and bounty hunters will keep committing piracy and take privacy away from the space pirates." Chiaki replied

"Then captain we have no choice but to take down these small gangs and take back systems for the space pirates." Schnitzler

"Radar and sensor specialist Hyakume prepare to launch a radar scan and engineer Sna unlocked the limiters as I prove to my mother that if I wanted to I could defy the Harry Lloyd Insurance Union." Markia said

"Understood captain! Hyakume and Sna shouted

The Bentenmaru began a radar scan as a blue pulse emit from its antenna mast but the crew itself was unaware that the space pirate Amaterasu were already engaged in combat with a small fleet of bounty hunters near the Sea of the Forest Star with the Amaterasu firing its cannons and tiger missiles.

The bridge of the Amaterasu consisted of two levels. The lower level is where the steering wheel is located and control by Helmsman Rosarita, The navigation systems which is control by navigator Frederica, combat systems which is control by tactical officer Revy, the electronic warfare systems which is control by electronic warfare specialist Jane, The radar and sensor systems which is control by radar and sensor specialist Eda and the engine systems control by engineer Shenhua. The upper level is where the captain's seats is located and were Captain Shadow was currently sat. beside her on left side and sitting at her console was the Amaterasu medic Ririka, The lower level is accessed by a set of stairs located below where the captain's seat and the upper level is accessed by a door located on the side of the display behind the captain's seat.

"How many more nats do we have to take out before we can get back to piracy especially since the academy is closed due to the on-going repairs?" Shadow said

"Captain I hate to say this but this is all because the space pirates choose to leave and help out the Imperial Pirates." Ririka replied

"So what our plan then captain as we can't keep doing nonstop battling." Jane replied back

"Revy deactivate battle stations, Frederica set course to another system and Shenhua unlocked all limiters!" Shadow shouted

"Understood captain." Revy, Frederica and Shenhua said

While the space pirate ship Amaterasu prepare to FTL as it came out of battle station with the engines at full trusted the Odette II was located within the Tri system and just like the Amaterasu it was also engaged with a small fleet of mercenaries as it fired both its newly installed Ion pulse cannon and its tri please cannons.

The Odette II's bridge is a hexagonal room with hatches on the top and bottom. There are two levels with platforms and consoles were the space yacht members were currently sat with the lower level consoles controlling the masts and sails. On the top level there are two longer sides with three seats on each. One of these has the captain's seat were sub president Lynn was current sat and located in the middle of a slightly sticking out platform with the navigation console to its left. The other has the two outer seats slightly at an angle to the central seat by the electronic warfare console were the space yacht club member Lilly was sat.

"Am glad we reinstalled weapons into the Odette II but in order to protect piracy for space pirate with need the help of Amatersau due to its newly installed energy shield." Lynn said

"But sub president what about the Bentenmaru captain and club president Marika." April replied

"I would contact the Bentenmaru but if I did then it could cause tension on our friendship due to fact that she does not like to get involved in combat without the backing of her Insurance Union." Lynn replied

The space pirate ship Bentenmaru had just FTL jumped into the Tau System and inside the brigade of the Bentenmaru the Bentenmaru captain Maia had an open commutations channel of her screen with the head of the Harry Lloyd Insurance Union Show.

"Before you relax inside of the captain room Marika I must warn not engaged with the small fleets just yet as we are currently negotiating with them." Show said

"I suggest you stop bossing Marika around as otherwise the Odette II will abandon us and carry out joint operations with the Amaterasu!" Luca and Chiaki shouted as they stood behind Marika

"May be so but remember that you are the only Ship which can excite the passengers due to piracy." Show said

"For now show I will obey your command but if I don't defy you soon then the space yacht club and both Shadow and Revy will never speak to me again and would also lose some good friends." Marika replied

Back within the tri system the Odette II had docked with the space pirate ship Amaterasu. The captain's room of the Amaterasu is a long rectangular room which has steel borders and along with a black carpet lay down in the middle ceiling with several window strips that gives a view of the outside. The captain's chair is located at one end of the room with a desk in front of it and the Amaterasu flag behind it and located on the wall. The desk itself had a built-in holographic display which gives access to files with the captain's ID ring. Ahead of it is a cocktail table with two benches on either side. A door is situated near the corner of the room and behind the captain's chair which leads to the bedrooms. On the wall to the left of the captain's chair is an empty near the wall is an armoury. On the wall to the right of the captain's chair was a blackboard and beside it was a treasure chest. Lighting is provided by a line of lights on the ceiling beam along the middle of the room and from two lamps in the corners and on the wall behind the captain's seat.

Inside the captain's room and on the beach both Shadow and Revy were topless as their top half clothing and weapons were on the floor of captain's room. They were making out as Revy breasts touched Shadow's breast due to them both facing each other. Before too long however the Amaterasu medic Ririka along with Lynn, Natalia and Izumi had arrived inside of the captain's room.

"Captain Lynn, Natalia and Izumi has request meeting with you but Revy I vow that one day I will steal Shadow away from you." Ririka said

"So do you want to join us for threesome tonight Ririka." Revy replied

"Before that though the Shadow we need your help to clear the red star morning system of the small fleets so we can start and bring back space piracy." Natalia replied back

"Alright Ririka I hope you are ready for the threesome tonight…Though right now Sub president Lynn it time we down to business! Shadow shouted

The Harry Lloyd Insurance union was very busy as many of staff went about their business but inside the head office of the Insurance union Show was very angrily as the negotiations broke down due to offence attack of both Amaterasu and the Odette II with Show himself calling in his secretary.

"You wanted to see me boss." Hannah said

"Yes as I want this to be sent to the Bentenmaru and notice all the military fleets that the space pirate ship Amaterasu is unregistered." Show replied

"Understood boss but I just hope that this does not come back to bite you." Hannah replied

To be continued….

.


	9. Danger on the uncharted world

Chapter 9- Danger on the uncharted world

The captain's room is a long, rectangular room which has a wooden border, a red carpet laid down the middle and a ceiling with several window strips that give a view of space outside the ship. The captain's chair is located at one end of the room with a desk in front of it and the Bentenmaru flag on the wall behind it. The desk has a built-in holographic display with a number of secret files that can be accessed with the captain's ID ring. Ahead of it is a cocktail table with two benches on either side. A door is situated near the corner of the room behind the captain's seat (to their left) that leads to the bedroom. On the wall to the left of the captain's seat, there is a display with various pirate weapons, a steering wheel and a skull with a pirate hat. Near the wall is a barrel. On the wall to the right of the captain's seat, there is a blackboard and beside it is a chest. Lighting is provided by a line of lights on the ceiling beam along the middle of the room and from two lamps in the corners, on the wall behind the captain's seat.

The Bentenmaru captain Marika was relaxing as she was sat in her Captains set. She looked up and saw both the Seventh Princess Gruier and the Eighth Princess Grunhilde.

"So you have successful docked with the Bentenmaru." Marika said

"Yes but we are to see if you found any information on whereabouts of the as we heard that you took a big risk and view the Stella military achieve." Gruier replied

"Am afraid that despite taking a big risk there was nothing we could use to find out the location or to how the Amaterasu sudden vanished into thin air." Marika replied back

"Well how about we try the black achieve!" Gurnhilde shouted

While on the uncharted planet located within dark space the space pirate Amaterasu was still in battle station as the roof and upper level were already lowered with shutters blocking out the window. The Amaterasu had automatically deployed the energy shield has it switched into automatic defence mode. The Lagoon pirates consisting of Shadow who had already draw her black lighting Excalibur, Revy who had already draw her duel modified Beretta's, Rosarita who had both her SPAS-12 shotgun umbrella and grenade launcher, Jane who had her M-60, Eda who had already draw her Glock 17L. Frederica who was armed with her chainsaw and Shenhua who was armed with her duel blades had already DE board and were heading north though no man land.

"Captain you sure that our ship will be safe." Ririka said

"Don't worry Ririka has the ship is on automatic defence and will defend itself from attacks but all we need now is an artificial intelligence with voice command." Shadow replied

"Say Jane did you bring along the electronic detector as we could find an artificial intelligence on this planet." Revy replied back

"Yes I bought one Revy but right now it not picking up any electrons." Jane said

The Lagoon pirates carried walking though no man land as the heat was starting to affect some of the crew including Jane, Eda and Revy. After a short while Shadow noticed that Jane, Eda and Revy were not felling as they all said "Please can we find some shade."

"Alright let's move as it seems Jane, Eda and Revy doesn't have much time lefted!" Shadow shouted

The Lagoon pirate carried on passing through a hot and scoring wasteland but as day turned to night Jane, Revy and Eda were almost ready to collapse. Shadow turned around to some to nearby rock and shouted "Wind scar." Shadow unleashed a black wind scar which was which was similar to the Tessaiga's full-powered wind scar expect it was black lighting which blast a mid-size hole in rocks and created a small cave.

"Come it best if stay in here over night." Shadow said

"Thanks captain." Eda, Revy and Jane replied

"But captain if any hostiles were here would not have alerted them." Ririka replied back

"No Ririka it should not have as this an uncharted planet!" Shenhua shouted

The Lagoon pirates quickly rushed to cover but Ririka was rubbing her groin as she looked at Shadow's ass. They carried on running just as four gunships suddenly appeared and open fired with their hell fire missiles. The missiles kept striking the ground were the lagoon pirates were running and after a short but before two hell fire struck the lagoon pirate jumped inside of the cave just Revy and Eda fired at hanging rock and immediately after the rock fell and blocked entrance their holstered their duel modified Beretta's and Glock 17L along with most of other lagoon pirates including Shadow who strapped the black lighting Excalibur back to her back.

"Say captain I thought that this is an uncharted planet." Ririka said

"Then…Quickly Ririka must try to cool them down until I can figure out of here." Shadow replied

Has the lagoon pirates could still hear the four gunship hovering outside Ririka holstered her duel plasma SMG as she pick up the collapsed Revy, Rosarita place her weapons down as she picked up the collapsed Eda and Frederica de drew her weapon as she picked up the collapsed Jane before they placed at centre of cave with Ririka herself pulling a makeshift medic bag.

"Captain what how next move as we are unable to do anything while the gunship hover outside and since three our crew member are down." Shenhua said

"Alright Shenhua and Frederica follow me…while Rosarita and Ririka protect Revy, Eda and Jane!" Shadow shouted

"Understood Captain." Shenhua and Frederica said

"And captain we will protect from any harm." Rosarita and Ririka replied

A Short while later the gunships sudden disappeared just as Shadow, Shenhua and Frederica head out of the cave with Shenhua already having her chainsaw and Frederica who had also already drew one of her duel blades which was in her right and her left hand had an electronic detector. The detector immediately began tracking an electron as the compass like arrow pointed north on device itself.

"Captain I am picking up electrons just north of this locations." Shenhua said

"Alright then let's move out." Shadow replied

Shadow, Shenhua and Frederica headed north as follow the compass on the electronic detector. After a short while more passing though no man land they soon forced to hide behind some rocks but as they peek down from cover they saw a small blockade with blockades themselves bring the dark elves foot soliders.

"Though they only have basic equipment don't they look like the same enemy who laid siege to the Hakuoh Academy and which is still undergo emergency repairs?" Frederica said

"It doesn't matter because right now they're going to pay!" Shadow shouted

Shadow quickly drew her black lighting Excalibur and unleashed a wind scar as she jumped which was similar to the Tessaiga's full-powered wind scar expect it was black lighting which easily ripped through the blockade and taking down 6 foot soliders before Shadow then strapped her black lighting back to her back. She then quickly drew her and started firing at the remaining foot soliders in a superior and unstoppable duel hand style as Frederica also jumped down and was attacking using her chainsaw along with Shenhua who started using her duel blades to attack.

"Now tell me the location of your main base and why our electronic detector is picking up electrons from north side of this uncharted planet or be destroyed!" Shadow shouted

Shadow shouted has she pin down and press her duel modified Beretta's gun barrel against the dark elves foot soliders head while both Frederica and Shenhua was still violent attacking the few remaining foot soliders.

"The main base is located just south of here and though he rare appeared our commander Stone is current gathering his forces for an invasion." foot soldiers said scare fully

"So Captain does that mean that they planning to invaded our space and start a full on war against us space pirates." Frederica replied

"That doesn't matter either but right now he will answer my other question or I will shot his brain piece by piece!" Shadow shouted

"And the reason why your picking up from the north is because that were our R & D lab is located and were we are currently researching a destroyed USS enterprise which as an advance artificial intelligence." Foot soliders said

"So captain I am guess that will be our location now." Shenhua replied

"That right as after all our ship as to at its most powerful though captain Marika is still refusing to upgrade her ship since that time at the pirate nest." Shadow replied

The dark elves foot soliders begged but Shadow shot him Anyway as she then holstered her duel modified Beretta' before She, Frederica and Shenhua head north towards the R & D lab. After a short while of following the compass arrow they and finely arrived at the R & D lab but up on entering they soon became shocked as it look abandon with dozen of alien ship technology with destroyed USS enterprise at centre as the Ai kept looping "Captain activating the anti-defences…Am sorry captain but systems are down.

"It seems that for some reason nobody is guarding this place and it also seems we found an AI but what should we do with this stuff captain." Frederica said

"Firstly Frederica use that console over there to bring the Amaterasu over here…Shenhua gather all of this equipment and Ai and place in the pile over there and after you finished Frederica you can help out Shenhua while I go around and gather some forceful engineers." Shadow replied

"Understood captain." Frederica and Shenhua replied back

To be continued….


	10. reopening of the Hakuoh Academy

Chapter 10- reopening of the Hakuoh Academy

Night dawn over the Sea of the Morning Star and the Hakuoh Academy which is an all-female educational establishment had just finished being built. News reporters had once again flooded as multiple news channel were talking live but the Hakuoh Academy principal himself began talking to same reporter as he said "To all female students the Hakuoh academy is reopening tworrow and all female students must attend or the non-attends will be expelled."

The bridge of the Bentenmaru consisted of two levels. The lower level is where the steering wheel is located and control by Helmsman Kane McDougal, The navigation systems which is control by navigator Luca, combat systems which is control by tactical officer Schnitzler, the electronic warfare systems which is control by electronic warfare specialist Corrie, The radar and sensor systems which is control by radar and sensor specialist Hyakume and the engine systems control by engineer San-Daime. The upper level is where the captain's seats is located and were Captain Markia was currently sat. beside her on left side and sitting at her console was the Bentenmaru Misa and beside her on the right side and sitting at her console was Chiaki, The lower level is accessed by a set of stairs located below where the captain's seat and the upper level is accessed by a door located on the side of the display behind the captain's seat.

The tidy Bentenmaru captain Markia quickly turned to radar and sensor specialist Hyakume.

"Hyakume as our multiple radar scans picked up the Amaterasu!" Markia shouted

"Am sorry captain but it been two weeks since they vanished from the Sea of the Morning Star Relay Station and in time we have not pick up anything new and because this will declare that the Amaterasu and its crew members are lost." Hyakume said

"Anyway captain shouldn't you and Chiaki be in bed by now as after all the Hakuoh academy is re-opening tworrow." Misa replied

"We will look every day and every night until we found the Amaterasu and it captain Shadow!" Marika shouted

"Marika for now it best if you get some rest as we can continue searching immediately after we finish at the Academy and don't worry has I will make sure that Shadow is not expelled." Chiaki said

The next day

The Hakuoh Academy campus is very large with many blocks of buildings which arranged in a semi-symmetrical pattern. There are various sections of greenery between the buildings, the trees, the lawns, the winding paths and in a small lake. There are sports field and courts on one side of the campus and a parking lot next to it which had over a dozen cars in and connected to the Academy is a road which goes around the campus and is directly next to the sea.

As many female students were arriving and entering the Academy the entire space yacht club including Lynn, Izumi, Asta, Syoko, April, Berinda, Maki, Sasha, Lilly, Ursula, Ai, Natalia, Yayoi, Gruier and Grunhilde remained at gates waiting for both the Bentenmaru captain Marika and her roommate Chiaki. After a short while of waiting but before the bell rang for first class both Marika and Chiaki DE board from a landing craft and has they arrived at the gates of the Hakuoh Academy the landing craft itself took off and head back towards the Bentenmaru.

"We glad that you're alright yacht club President Marika and captain of the Bentenmaru but have you managed to found the Amaterasu yet." Lynn said

"No Lynn as yet we have not found the Amaterasu or its captain." Chiaki replied

"But if she and her girlfriend tactical officer Revy don't show then the principal will sure expel them from the academy." Natalia replied back

"That won't happen has we will do whatever it takes to stop them from being expel…Even if it means that this time we have to take a page from Shadow's book!" Markia shouted

A short while later every student was inside of the Hakuoh academy hall and was sitting in their class lines looking directly at stage as they were talking among themselves expect for Marika who had sudden disappeared from her class. On the stage itself and standing behind the podium were three Hakuoh Academy teachers.

"Hey Chiaki were did Marika disappeared to." Berinda said

"I don't were she is but I have feeling that she has already taken a page from Shadow's book as this morning on the Bentenmaru she took a little while longer to get ready." Chiaki replied

The Hakuoh Academy Principal then entered the hall before he walked on the stage before he looked at his fellow students from behind the podium and said "No more talking has am here to do register to see what students will be expelled from the academy." The students sudden behind quiet as began to call the register with register member themselves shouted here but after a short while he finely reach the last two students Shadow and Revy but they was no replied

"I don't know where Marika gone but it seems that two of our Yuri students Shadow and Revy have not turn up…So from now both of them our expel from the Hakuoh academy without an appeal process!" Principal shouted

The students fell silent as the principal formally dismissed the assembly and ordered everyone to their classrooms. The principal then headed out of the hall but immediately after exiting the hall fellow student Marika press a smuggle in 9mm gun against the left side of the Principal's head.

"So Marika how did smuggle in the gun without alert security." Principal said

"It simple really principal as you would not want a sexually hassment case against your male security guards if they had search me but you're lucky that Shadow and Revy are not here to your announcement because if there where then by now you would already be dead and so Principal unless you want to die here right now you will of course over turn your choice!" Markia shouted

"Alright there is no need to shoot Markia has I will over turn my decision and mark down as sick." Principal said scare fully." Principal said

Immediately as the principal ran of scared Markia took part the 9mm gun placed it inside the bin opposite of the hall. Before too long Markia had met back up with Chiaki and a short while later they both arrived at space yacht club. Upon arrival sub president Lynn open the locked club door which allowed both of them to enter the yacht club itself as the other members Izumi, Asta, Syoko, April, Berinda, Maki, Sasha, Lilly, Ursula, Ai, Natalia, Yayoi, Gruier and Grunhilde were sat around the table.

"Say President Markia we could always put books that were going on a training cruise but in fact we could have another look for the Amaterasu." Berinda said

"There will be no point as the principal as refused to allow us to fix the books but he has over turn his decision." Markia replied

Markia, Chiaki and Lynn had finely sat down at table with their fellow club members.

"Though Markia how did you managed to get the principal to overturn his decision." Lynn replied back

"It doesn't matter about that as right now it time to relax before we have to get back to class." Chiaki replied back

The club members then all started to have a relaxing time as April took out a cake which her mother bake and started to cutting for her fellow club members. Before too long however Marika class teacher came matching into the space yacht club with a sign anger of her face.

"Get to class now! Has you don't threaten the Principal." Teacher said

"But teacher it's the space yacht club time and so we don't have to return to class." Marika replied

"No! You will get to class right now or I will get permanently expel from the Hakuoh Academy." Teacher replied

"There is no need as I will make sure that we all get to class!" Chiaki shouted

Short time later the space yacht students followed their teacher towards their classrooms. Inside Markia the other students looked fed up as they saw Marika, Chiaki and the rest of her classmates headed into and sat at their places with the teacher herself standing back into her place at front of the classroom.

"Now let's resume this class as we got a long day headed of us." Teacher said

While within dark space the newly upgraded space pirate ship Amaterasu had just flew out of the uncharted planet. The bridge of the Amaterasu consisted of two levels with both levels having multiple Ai consoles. The lower level is where the steering wheel is located and control by Helmsman Rosarita, The navigation systems which is control by navigator Frederica, combat systems which is control by tactical officer Revy, the electronic warfare systems which is control by electronic warfare specialist Jane, The radar and sensor systems which is control by radar and sensor specialist Eda and the engine systems control by engineer Shenhua. The upper level is where the captain's seats is located and were Captain Shadow who wearing a Commutations watch which is directly connected to the Amaterasu was currently sat. beside her on left side and sitting at her console was the Amaterasu medic Ririka, The lower level is accessed by a set of stairs located below where the captain's seat and the upper level is accessed by a door located on the side of the display behind the captain's seat.

"Warning a space storm vortex is about to be upon us." Edi said

"Alright battle stations as it time we show them the power of the upgrade Amaterasu." Shadow replied

The Amaterasu entered battle stations as the roof and upper level lowered with shutters coming down and blocking out the window. Immediately after the Amaterasu went into battle stations the space storm vortex open up as the Amaterasu limiters were removed before they used the alpha and Bravo reactors to FTL jump into the vortex.

To be continued….


	11. Chaos! The return of the Amaterasu

Chapter 11- Chaos! The return of the Amaterasu

Tau Ceti System was full of Small pirate gangs and bounty hunter gangs as a pirate ship had already docked with the cruise liner Victoria II which looked like a run of mil liner. The passengers inside were waiting for small pirate gang to board but unable to the gang themselves the battle stationed space pirate Amaterasu FLT jumped into the Tau Ceti system and was looking directly at them with only the cruise liner blocking their view.

The bridge of the Amaterasu consisted of two levels with both levels having multiple Ai consoles. The lower level is where the steering wheel is located and control by Helmsman Rosarita, The navigation systems which is control by navigator Frederica, combat systems, electronic warfare systems which is control by electronic warfare specialist Jane, The radar and sensor systems which is control by radar and sensor specialist Eda and the engine systems control by engineer Shenhua. The upper level is where the captain's seats is located and were Captain Shadow was currently sat with tactical officer Revy sitting on her lap with Ririka looking and becoming jealous . beside her on left side and sitting at her console was the Amaterasu medic Ririka, The lower level is accessed by a set of stairs located below where the captain's seat and the upper level is accessed by a door located on the side of the display behind the captain's seat.

"Be advise is not to engaged in combat due to cruise liner head off us." EDI said

"Edi right captain as we can't just sink cruise liner to protect the Tau Ceti system." Ririka replied

"Jane active the Amaterasu electronic warfare systems and EDI taken control combat systems and fire hell fire missiles!" Shadow shouted

"Understood captain and activating the electronic warfare systems now." Jane said

As Jane activated the Amaterasu electronic warfare systems Edi gain and took control of the combat system and much to shock of Eda multiple red beeps were being pick out as target with Edi saying "Targets confirmed…firing hellfire missiles now."

The space pirate ship Amaterasu fired both its Amaterasu cannons and 400 tiger missiles. While inside the docked cruise lines ballroom the passengers had finished dancing as pirates storm in and started to forceful take the passengers valuables but before too long the cruise line itself shake as it was struck by the Amaterasu cannons and tiger missiles which caused the afraid passengers to scream and rush towards the exit. After a short while the cruise line exploded and back inside the brigade both Shadow and Revy were making out after they sae the cruise lien itself exploded with its debris striking the nearby pirate and bounty hunters fleets and forced the remaining fleets to flee from the Tau Ceti systems.

"Captain I am picking up multiple Escort ships" Eda shouted

The Amaterasu alert sounded as its sensors and radar had already picked up multiple Corback class and for a second Revy said "Edi was our best course action." Immediately after and before Edi spoke Revy and Shadow resume they making out.

"Downloading and reading data for the Serenity Defence Forces Corback-class Escort ship….with current data the best course of action would be to fire Anti-heat seeking FLT missiles and success of sure attack is 100%." Edi replied

"Helmsman Rosarita turn 90 degrees." Shadow said

"Understood captain and turning 90 degrees now." Rosarita replied

"Fire Anti-heat seeking FLT missiles!" Shadow shouted

While the minor damage space pirate Bentenmaru had just FTL jumped into the Local Custer and near the planet earth. The bridge of the Bentenmaru consisted of two levels. The lower level is where the steering wheel is located and control by Helmsman Kane McDougal, The navigation systems which is control by navigator Luca, combat systems which is control by tactical officer Schnitzler, the electronic warfare systems which is control by electronic warfare specialist Corrie, The radar and sensor systems which is control by radar and sensor specialist Hyakume and the engine systems control by engineer San-Daime. The upper level is where the captain's seats is located and were Captain Markia was currently sat. beside her on left side and sitting at her console was the Bentenmaru Misa and beside her on the right side and sitting at her console was Chiaki, The lower level is accessed by a set of stairs located below where the captain's seat and the upper level is accessed by a door located on the side of the display behind the captain's seat.

"Captain we got an incoming commutation request from Harry Lloyd Insurance Union head Show." Corrie said

"Put it though and send to my monitor." Marika replied

Electronic warfare specialist Coorie had just open and transfer the commutation channel to Marika screen as head Show appeared on the screen itself.

"Great job on clearing anther system of the many small pirate gangs and bounty hunter but though the Tau Ceti System was also clear of small pirate gangs and bounty hunters I don't like that fact the Amaterasu destroyed a cruise liner to do it." Show said

"I will have word with the captain and though their ship may be upgrade the Bentenmaru as not let me down yet despite the minor damage we reviled." Marika replied

"I would consider upgrading though Marika as otherwise you will be unable to stand against the Amaterasu." Show replied back

The next morning

The UN battle stationed space pirate ship Amaterasu was still moving slow though the Tau Ceti System

The captain's room of the Amaterasu is a long rectangular room which has steel borders and along with a black carpet lay down in the middle ceiling with several window strips that gives a view of the outside with a single Ai console located on the wall. The captain's chair is located at one end of the room with a desk in front of it and the Amaterasu flag behind it and located on the wall. The desk itself had a built-in holographic display which gives access to files with the captain's ID ring. Ahead of it is a cocktail table with two benches on either side. A door is situated near the corner of the room and behind the captain's chair which leads to the bedrooms. On the wall to the left of the captain's chair was empty expect it had Shadow's found 3WA Trouble Consultant Id staple to the wall. On the wall to the right of the captain's chair was a blackboard and beside it was a treasure chest. Lighting is provided by a line of lights on the ceiling beam along the middle of the room and from two lamps in the corners and on the wall behind the captain's seat.

The captains room was a pigsty as Shadow, Revy and Ririka clothing littered the floor along with their duel modified Beretta's, black lighting Excalibur and duel plasma SMG. Shadow, Revy and Ririka themselves had just had threesome as their laid naked in the captain bed and under the covers with Revy and Ririka either side.

"So did you enjoy the night Ririka…Despite the fact that I am a part of the 3WA Trouble Consultant team 235 code named mercenaries?" Shadow said

"Yes I did as I like it when our bare skins and breasts rub up against each other." Ririka replied

"Well Ririka remember that Shadow is mine and her body is not to be touched unless I am here and only in a threesome but I am glad darling that you found something and also remembered something from your past but it seems that your memories before you ended in my universe as not return." Revy replied back

Then Edi appeared on the Ai console as she said "Your need at bridge captain as you have incoming commutations from the Bentenmaru." Shadow then replied "Very well Edi I would head to the bridge now." The bridge of the Amaterasu consisted of two levels with both levels having multiple Ai consoles. The lower level is where the steering wheel is located and control by Helmsman Rosarita, The navigation systems which is control by navigator Frederica, combat systems, the electronic warfare systems which is control by electronic warfare specialist Jane, The radar and sensor systems which is control by radar and sensor specialist Eda and the engine systems control by engineer Shenhua. The upper level is where the captain's seats is located and were Captain Shadow was currently sat. beside her on left side and sitting at her console was the Amaterasu medic, The lower level is accessed by a set of stairs located below where the captain's seat and the upper level is accessed by a door located on the side of the display behind the captain's seat.

After a short time the now full dressed Shadow, Revy and Ririka arrived at brigade as sat down in their places.

"Alright Jane open the commutations and send it to my screen." Shadow said

"Understood captain has opening and sending it to your screen now." Jane replied

Jane open the commutation and sent to Shadow's monitor and before too long the Bentenmaru captain Marika appeared on screen.

"Well it's good to see you again captain Marika but what can I do for you." Shadow said

"Shadow I can't believe that you sank a cruise line just to force the small pirate and bounty hunters gangs to clear the system." Marika replied

"Am sorry Marika but did your pervert and weak inures Insurance Union boss Show put up to this because…Eda target the Bentenmaru and prepare to open fire." Shadow replied

"Entering battle stations and targeting the Bentenmaru now." Edi said

The space pirate ship Amaterasu went into battle stations as the roof and upper level lowered with shutters coming down and blocking out the window. Immediately after entering battle stations Edi targeted the minor damage Bentenmaru has it armed and ready half of all of the Amaterasu weaponry including Amaterasu cannons, hell fire missiles, tiger missiles and Ion pulse cannon. Back Inside the brigade of the Amaterasu the commutations channel was still open with captain Marika.

"So I see that you now have an AI called Edi who can control the combat system as well the other systems of the Amaterasu and if unscathed it could manual control the Amaterasu itself." Markia said

"Don't worry Marika has I won't blew up the Bentenmaru but instead herd this warning… If you ever bow down to any pervert or weak males again then I will see to it that the Bentenmaru is send to the scrap yard because us women must remain together against these pervert men!" Shadow shouted

To be continued….


	12. Impossible! The pirate nest destroyed?

Chapter 12- Impossible! The pirate nest destroyed?

The Hakuoh Academy campus is very large with many blocks of buildings which arranged in a semi-symmetrical pattern. There are various sections of greenery between the buildings, the trees, the lawns, the winding paths and in a small lake. There are sports field and courts on one side of the campus and a parking lot next to it which had over a dozen cars in and connected to the Academy is a road which goes around the campus and is directly next to the sea.

The Hakuoh Academy was again full of students has many of its students arrived at the Academy including Markia and Chiaki who gathered at the gates and met up with the space yacht club members Sasha, Lilly, Ursula, Ai, Natalia, Yayoi, Gruier and Grunhilde. Before too long Shadow and Revy who were holding hands arrived at the Academy gates.

"So does this academy always remain the same after it gets repaired?" Revy said

"Yes as the principal seems to like the way it is." Sasha replied

"Well….Why don't go and killed the principal so we redecorate this academy!" Shadow shouted

"There is no need for that Shadow has remembered he is the principal of this academy." Markia and Chiaki said

Sometime later Marika, Chiaki, Shadow and Revy along with the other class students had already arrived at the Marika classroom with Revy again sitting on Shadow's lap but the class was soon stunned as the principal in self said "Am sorry but for today we got sub teacher." The class were stunned but as he principal walked out smiling a male sub teacher came in and as he turn to class he mostly looking at Shadow's extra-large gigantic amount of ample cleavage.

"So class today…." Teacher said

Then before too long both Shadow and Revy rushed up and pushed the sub teacher against the wall before they drew their and pressed the gun barrels against his head.

"Hey pervert if you ever stare at mine or Revy's revealing cleavage again then I will personally kill you myself." Shadow said

"And tech there is one more question and that question is.. What is your next move?" Revy replied

Inside the Imperial space the imperial space pirate ship Parabellum had just finished a Mission with both space pirate ships Barbaroosa and El Santo. Immediately after completing the mission both the Barbaroosa and El Santo FTL jumped back to imperial pirate inner space. The Parabellum Bridge has two levels, the upper one consisting of three large blocks extruding from the rear wall. There are steps either side of the central block to allow access to the upper level. There are steps leading to a door below the central block. The captain's seat is located at the back of the central block with the steering wheel in front. Two consoles with holographic displays are located on the other two blocks. The lower level has five consoles one in front of the central block with two either side of it and two either side of the central block. The consoles other than the one straight ahead of the central block are sunk into the floor. The fronts of the lower consoles slope down forwards. Large holographic displays are present at the front of the room

Most of the bridge has a grey marble colour with green bits on the fronts of the blocks and the front console. There are various lights built in across the bridge and large rectangular windows on three walls of the bridge

"Sir we are picking up multiple incoming ships." Shane said

"They is no need to worry has its Impossible for there to be any ships especial since we at least a month away from the sea of the morning star!" Ironbeard replied

Later that afternoon

The Bentenmaru captain Marika had arrived at the Hakuoh academies nurse room were the Bentenmaru medic Misa had just finished treating the space yacht club sub Lynn. Immediately after Marika arrived Misa turned around to Marika.

"So captain what can I do for you." Misa said

"Misa Revy had told me about Shadow's Latin powers which she saw a few times though it does seem that the more her powers grow the more evilly her personality will become." Marika replied

"That may be true Marika but am guessing she only told you about her Latin powers to intimidate us into ending the contact with the Harry Lloyd Insurance Union though if that is the case then you must more than ever become friends with Shadow but right now we have already been urgent summoned to pirate nest tonight due to destruction of the Parabellum." Marika replied back

"No! There is no way the Parabellum can be destroyed but if that is the case then why is Shadow not here as she is also a space pirate!" Marika shouted

"Because Marika the head of pirate nest has refuse to allow the Amaterasu to be present due to its actions though I did tell him that his choice may be our downfall." Misa said

That night

The Pirate's Nest is a hidden base located within an asteroid field and a meeting place for pirates who have a Letter of Marque. The Pirate's Nest is a hidden base and was built into an asteroid and surrounded by many other asteroids including gas clouds and stellar debris.

Over a dozen pirate ships including Barbaroosa, El Santo, Viracocha, Shangri-La, Low of War, Dark Star, Love Machine and Murakamimaru had quickly retreated from the Imperial Pirate space and where towards the pirates nested along with space pirate ship Bentenmaru which had just FTL jump near the pirate nest.

While the UN battle stationed space pirate Amaterasu was near the Sea of the Morning Star Relay Station and waiting for the Bentenmaru. The bridge of the Amaterasu consisted of two levels with both levels having multiple Ai consoles. The lower level is where the steering wheel is located and control by Helmsman Rosarita, The navigation systems which is control by navigator Frederica, combat systems which is control by tactical officer Revy, electronic warfare systems which is control by electronic warfare specialist Jane, The radar and sensor systems which is control by radar and sensor specialist Eda and the engine systems control by engineer Shenhua. The upper level is where the captain's seats is located and were Captain Shadow was currently sat. beside her on left side and sitting at her console was the Amaterasu medic Ririka, The lower level is accessed by a set of stairs located below where the captain's seat and the upper level is accessed by a door located on the side of the display behind the captain's seat.

"Eda begin a long range radar scan and see if you can pick the Bentenmaru." Shadow said

"Understood Shadow and doing the radar scan now." Eda replied

The space pirate ship Amaterasu then emitted a blue pulse from its antenna mast as began a radar scan but within a matter of seconds and back inside the Amaterasu Bridge.

"I am sorry captain but I am not picking up the Bentenmaru." Eda said

"Jane temporarily hand over the control of the electronic warfare systems to Edi." Shadow replied

"Understood captain and preparing to hand over controls now." Jane replied back

Electronic warfare specialist Jane then immediately handed over the controls to Edi before she said "Captain the transfer is complete and waiting further orders."

The space pirate ship Amaterasu then entered it battle stations as the roof and upper level lowered with shutters coming down and blocking out the window. Back inside the brigade of the Amaterasu

"Now Edi hack into that Sea of the Morning Star Relay Station and download the information as to why the Bentenmaru has not turned up!" Shadow shouted

The space pirate ship Amaterasu Ai Eda then active the Electronic warfare systems and within matter seconds it had successful thought against firewalls and hacking into the relay station where it began to download information and within another matter of seconds it had successful download the information to the captains monitor.

"Download his complete and releasing control of the Electronic warfare systems now." Edi said

"What does the report state captain." The brigade crew said

"It seems going by this information they have been recalled to the pirate nest but what we should do because it also seems that we have not been invite to the gathering of the space pirates." Shadow replied

While back inside of pirate nest the space pirate ships captains had all gathered around the council table and included Marika Kato, Kenjo Kurihara, Witherspoon, Kachua, Master Dragon, Eight, Nine, Ten and Sumi Kuki.

"So did you captains see what destroyed the Parabellum?" Marika said

"Yes and….." Kenjo replied

Before he could finish however a hole blasted off the wall as Captain Shadow who had already drawn her Dual Modified Beretta's, Revy who had already drawn her Dual Modified Beretta's, Rosarita who had both her SPAS-12 shotgun umbrella and her grenade launcher, Jane who had her M-60, Eda who already drawn her Glock 17L, Frederica who had her chainsaw and Shenhua who had her duel blade appeared and point their weaponry at the pirate council.

"Say did you forget to invite us… Because these pervert and weak men don't even deserve to be pirates!" Shadow shouted

"I don't know how a bunch of rebellious pirate could find this place but captain do you think that blasting your way in here would automatic allow you to be involved in this council." Kenjo said

Unaware to the pirate nest however a small dark elves war fleet FTL jumped near the field and with mother ship directly looking at the pirate nest on the left side. It then fired a massive ESP pulse missiles which move in drill motion. Back Inside the pirate nest the lagoon pirates were heading over as Shadow and Revy were holding hands as Ririka looked jealously towards Revy.

The missiles then sudden exploded as shockwave create by explosion blasted everyone into different parts of room with Shadow herself von blasted against the wall which instantly rendered her unconscious as the other pirates were semi0conscious but still on the ground. Immediately after the shockwave the missies blasted open as ESP plasma wave ripped and blasted though the pirate nest as fires began to rage with explosion were happing throughout and was exactly like the destroying Normandy SD-1.

To be continued….

"So Marika what side will you choose?"

To be continued….


	13. Escape from pirates nest

Chapter 13- Escape from pirates nest

The Pirate's Nest which is located within open space was still blaze. Inside the partly destroyed pirate nest the Amaterasu Shadow was still unconscious as the other lagoon pirates along with Marika, Kenjo, Witherspoon, Kachua, Master, Eight, Nine, Ten and Sumi had all got up after being semi-conscious but before too long dozen of drills sudden come hear coming from the docking bay.

"Please don't say that the dark elves who destroyed the Parabellum are not trying to take down the pirate nest." Kenjo said

"Well if that the case then it would seem that their already board and if don't escape soon then we will be caught in an explosion." Ririka replied

The space pirate captain Marika, Kenjo, Witherspoon, Kachua, Master, Eight, Nine, Ten and Sumi raid the armoury were already armed along with Ririka, Rosarita, Eda, Jane, Shenhua and Frederica who still holded on their weapon. Before too long however Marika so that Shadow was still unconscious despite herself healing she quickly rushed over along with rest of lagoon but the other captains were disgusted as they looked at Marika holding into Shadow hands.

"Leave him Marika as he just a rebellious captain or otherwise your letter seal will be invalid and you will become a true rebel pirate." Kachua said

"Then consider this by answer as I never leave a friend behind." Marika replied

Marika took her Letter of Marque out and ripped it up in front of the other pirate captains. While Shadows subconscious was depicted as a sub-level occurred power plant which was flooded with fire. Shadow walked into main part of the sub-level but was unable reach her seal as the centre fire door had appeared along with the other four doors which were earth, wind and ice doors. The only door visible was the first door with the door itself a water door. Has she entered the water door she found herself in water sanctuary with the un contacted water goddess who was fully naked as her extra-large breasts and groin were clearly visible and who was sat under a nearby waterfall within close proximity to Shadow.

"If you are here then it means that you are still unable to reconnect with your other sprit inclining your own fire sprit which is current lying dominate inside of its seal." Water goddess said

"Where am and if that the case then why can't I remember by past before arriving within the black lagoon universe." Shadow replied

"You are in the water sanctuary located within your subconscious and though I am about to tell you who you are your memories which were eased during the red eclipse in the year 413 TCY shall never remember." Water goddess replied

"So tell me water goddess who am I!" Shadow shouted

"Shadow you are a sprit mage strike witch with similar abilities to Celestial Spirit Mage Lucy Heartfilia who is a fellow fairy tail guild member and as you grow and your magical energy increases you will be able to reconnect with your other spirits including your own fire sprit but right now it time for you to reinstate our contact." Water goddess said

"Water spirits hear my call, I summon thee, by order of the contact arise goddess of water." Shadow replied

The water within water began to stream towards Shadow before water spiritual energy began to warp around Shadow and before long it disappeared as a water aqua en clocked Shadow. Immediately after the water aqua disappear the water goddess appearance changed as her new appearance was similar to the Greek goddesses Aphrodite. She loves wearing jewellery and dons a revealing bikini top which exposes her as extra-large amount of ample cleavage. She has two water armlets and wears a blue jewel circlet. She has a Golden water trident which is the basis of her water Magic.

"Now go by master as the dark elves have already board the pirate nest." Water goddess said

Much to the delight of the lagoon pirates and Marika Shadow had re awaken and immediately after reawakening her witches ears and tail came out as a water Hex reappeared at the centre top of her right hand palm.

"Am glad you're alright darling." Ririka said

"Hey Ririka remember that Shadow is my girlfriend and not yours." Revy replied

"I never thought that Markia would betray us for a rebellious monster captain!" Kenjo shouted

"Kenjo it time I show you the power of a strike witch and a fellow fairy tail guild member…"Water spirits hear my call, I summon thee, by the forbidden law of magic, awaken goddess of spirit union." Shadow said

Shadow's water Hex shinned as a massive water spree form in within the room and caused Shadow to become fully naked as her cloths dissolved causing both her with duel modified Beretta's holsters and black lighting Excalibur to fall to ground. The water spree dissolved and also revealed a naked water goddess. Immediately after being summon the water goddess warp herself around Shadow as both their naked body and groin lips rubbed against one another has it then forcedly transformed her into her cruse female adult self. With her appearance consisting of the water goddess Amour with the Amour being watery white in colour with bluish parts with its breastplates hardly covering her extra-large gigantic breasts leaving her belly and back visible. A fifth chain was visible around her neck which is guarded by the large collar. The armor is completed by a headgear with a large metal part covering her forehead and bearing the symbol of the water hex. It also had large fin-shaped protrusions siding her head with a Black golden Trident appeared in her hand.

"Now die Tsunami!" Unison Shadow said

The unison Shadow then violently unleashed a massive tsunami in which she uses her Black golden Trident to create a series of waves before a large volume forms and unleashes which easily washed around the council table as it flood the council room and swept the space pirate captains into the wall though it caused Kenjo to violently drown as his body motionless reappeared at surface of the water.

"Monster! Why did you kill him?" Kachua said

"If anyone disrespected me again then I will kill then myself!" Shadow shouted

Sudden Shadow's witches ears and tail disappeared as she revert back into a girl and woke up fully naked expect she immediately collapsed into Revy hands but after Revy picked up Shadow black lighting Excalibur along with the Amaterasu captain's ID ring and Ririka who picked up Shadow's duel modified Beretta's holsters along with a bicorne hat with the Amaterasu emblem in the centre the doors to the flood council room blew off as dozen of dark elves foot soliders rushed firing their weapons.

"Markia we can't engage in battle as we must look after the captain as it seems that forced transformation as place a massive strain on her body." Lagoon pirates said

"I also protect her as it time we use a back entrance and leave these other captains to fight the dark elves because like they said we are rebellious pirates and will be hunted by the military." Marika replied

The space pirates were dismayed as Marika picked up and was carrying Shadow towards the back exit of the pirate nest with the lagoon pirate de drawing their weapon and following from behind. The space pirate captain ten said "So it seems that Marika is no longer a frontier pirate and has become our enemy."

Witherspoon, Kachua, Master, Eight, Nine, Ten and Sumi were firing from cover as they fired their and were also directly next to Kenjo dead and drowned body. They saw the Marika and the lagoon pirate had already entrance the trap door which near the already hole ridden wall which build after battle of the grand cross in case they need a back route out of the pirate nest.

Inside the newly build tunnel the lagoon pirate followed Marika has she led them towards the Hanger bay as they could still hear the sound of gunfire coming from the council room.

"So Marika I never thought that the pirate nest had back exit." Eda said

"Yes this back exit was built after battle with grand cross just in case the pirate nest was every attacked." Marika replied

"So daughter do you think that Chiaki will forgive her for killing her father." Ririka replied back

"Yes am sure she will forgive her but Revy you must keep eye on shadow because I have feeling that she is becoming more evilly… Make sure that you tell her not sprit unison as it seems it takes a massive strain on her body!" Marika shouted

"Understood Marika has if I ever lose Shadow then my world would fall apart." Revy said

After a while the pirate nest fell silent as Shenhua and Frederica took out two dark elves foot soliders who were guarding the docking bay as they turned and said "It clear but we must as I don't if silent means they have been defeated or the other pirate captains have died. "

They soon arrived at the dock bays as both the Bentenmaru and were in a Beth next to one another. Marika then passed over Shadow to both Jane and Eda before she headed back on board the Bentenmaru which began to head off from the pirate nest.

That night

The captain's room of the Amaterasu is a long rectangular room which has steel borders and along with a black carpet lay down in the middle ceiling with several window strips that gives a view of the outside with a single Ai console located on the wall. The captain's chair is located at one end of the room with a desk in front of it and the Amaterasu flag behind it and located on the wall. The desk itself had a built-in holographic display which gives access to files with the captain's ID ring. Ahead of it is a cocktail table with two benches on either side. A door is situated near the corner of the room and behind the captain's chair which leads to the bedrooms. On the wall to the left of the captain's chair was empty expect it had Shadow's found 3WA Trouble Consultant Id staple to the wall. On the wall to the right of the captain's chair was a blackboard and beside it was a treasure chest. Lighting is provided by a line of lights on the ceiling beam along the middle of the room and from two lamps in the corners and on the wall behind the captain's seat.

Shadow wore a skimpy cowgirl outfit consisting of a black cleavage-exposing corset that exposes her extra-large gigantic amount of ample cleavage and a matching miniskirt both with white ornaments hanging from them, and a black fur-lined coat paired with a white cowboy hat which had the Amaterasu emblem in the centre and black high-heeled boots. She had the Amaterasu captain's ID ring on her right index finger. She had a black lighting Excalibur strapped to her back along with duel modified Beretta's holsters still in the same place as Revy's. Her black Fairy Tail stamp is located on the back of her left hand with a water hex on centre top of her right hand palm.

"Shadow we have successful escape from the pirate nest thanks to helmsman Rosarita and navigator Frederica." Revy said

"Well darling it seems I have go and thanks them but Edi temporary take control of the radar system and see if were being followed." Shadow replied

Edi suddenly appeared on the Ai console located within the captain room

"Taking control captain now." Edi replied back

The space pirate ship Amaterasu then emitted a blue pulse from its antenna mast as began a radar scan and within a matter seconds and back inside of the captain's room.

"I have performed a radar scam but it seems captain that whoever attacked pirate nest as complete disappeared from the system though I am unable to determent if the other space pirate captains has escape from the pirate nest." Edi said

The Amaterasu was almost about to FTL jump but short late and from the bridge the brigade crew including captain Shadow saw the pirate nest exploding and left only the debris but were all still unsure if the space captains made it out alive.

To be continued…..


	14. Invasion of the dark elves part 1

Chapter 14- Invasion of the dark elves part 1

The Hakuoh academy space yacht club is a school club. Its president was Jenny Dolittle until she graduated and After Graduate Marika took over as president of the space Yacht club. Lynn lambretta is a sub President of the space yacht club whenever Marika goes off and does her piracy. The club room itself as a circular table with a holographic display is located in the centre of the room. Along the walls are several bookcases and near to them are a number of tables, chairs and benches.

Sitting around the circular table were Marika, Chiaki, Lynn, Shadow, Revy with Revy herself sitting reservedly on Shadow lap has they were both making out with one another and along with Izumi, Asta, Syoko, April, Berinda ,Maki , Sasha, Lilly, Ursula, Ai, Natalia, Yayoi and were also sitting around the table.

"So Marika can we help in the upcoming battle as it seems that you are both now hunted due to fact that your now class as rebellious pirates." Lynn said

"Maybe Lynn but are you sure you're willing to do what it takes to win." Shadow replied

"I see but even if we combine the Bentenmaru, Amaterasu and the Odette II it still won't be enough to fed off the incoming dark elves." Chiaki replied back

"Then why don't gathered all of the non-military personal and use their fleets to defend this galaxy!" Marika shouted

"Revy and Shadow Lynn is right has we can also gathered all non-military personal." Syoko and Sasha said

"Don't worry Syoko and Sasha has we kill thee dark elves by any means necessary." Revy replied

Edi begin a radar scan and see if you can pick up any unusual sign." Shadow replied back

Edi's AI appeared on Shadow's commutation watch

"Captain the long rage radar scan has not pick anything unusual." Edi said

"Then that means that we still have time and I say it time we escape from the academy." Lynn replied

That night

The captain's room of the Amaterasu is a long rectangular room which has steel borders and along with a black carpet lay down in the middle ceiling with several window strips that gives a view of the outside with a single Ai console located on the wall. The captain's chair is located at one end of the room with a desk in front of it and the Amaterasu flag behind it and located on the wall. The desk itself had a built-in holographic display which gives access to files with the captain's ID ring. Ahead of it is a cocktail table with two benches on either side. A door is situated near the corner of the room and behind the captain's chair which leads to the bedrooms. On the wall to the left of the captain's chair was empty. On the wall to the right of the captain's chair was a blackboard and beside it was a treasure chest. Lighting is provided by a line of lights on the ceiling beam along the middle of the room and from two lamps in the corners and on the wall behind the captain's seat.

The captains room was a pigsty as Shadow, Revy and Ririka clothing littered the floor along with their duel modified Beretta's, black lighting Excalibur, 3WA Trouble Consultant Id and duel plasma SMG. Shadow, Revy and Ririka themselves had just had threesome as they laid naked in the captain bed and under the covers with Revy and Ririka either side.

"Revy war may be upon us but by the end of this war Shadow will be all mine." Ririka said

"Ririka you may be my friend but by end of this war Shadow will still be mine." Revy replied

Edi appeared on the Ai console as she said "Captain we have touched at the black market but current a dozen mercenaries are armed and waiting outside of the Amaterasu docking hatch."

"Edi stand down as I deal with these weak pervert and show them true of power of a 3WA Trouble Consultant!" Shadow shouted

Short time later the dozen mercenaries were ready to open fire but immediately after the docking hatch open the now full dress Shadow had quickly draw her black lighting Excalibur and unleashed a wind scar was similar to the Tessaiga's full-powered wind scar expect it was black lighting which immediately and violently ripped through the dozen mercenaries as Bounty hunter Dom appeared and look direct at Shadow. Beside Shadow was Revy who had already drawn and point her Duel Modified Beretta's and behind Shadow were Rosarita who had both her SPAS-12 shotgun umbrella and her grenade launcher, Jane who had her M-60, Eda who had drawn her Glock 17L were also pointing their weapons as both Frederica and Shenhua point their chainsaw and duel blades.

"Space pirate ain't welcome here especial the captain of the rebellious and evillest space pirates." Dom said

"Ha…I did not need your help then this place would have already been destroyed." Shadow said

Shadow quickly strapped the black lighting Excalibur to her back as she wimp out her 3WA trouble consultant Id

"I am 3WA Trouble Consultant Shadow and a fellow fairy tail guild member Shadow!" Shadow shouted

While the space pirate ship Bentenmaru had just entered Serenity and was directly towards the royal palace. The captain's room is a long, rectangular room which has a wooden border, a red carpet laid down the middle and a ceiling with several window strips that give a view of space outside the ship. The captain's chair is located at one end of the room with a desk in front of it and the Bentenmaru flag on the wall behind it. The desk has a built-in holographic display with a number of secret files that can be accessed with the captain's ID ring. Ahead of it is a cocktail table with two benches on either side. A door is situated near the corner of the room behind the captain's seat (to their left) that leads to the bedroom. On the wall to the left of the captain's seat, there is a display with various pirate weapons, a steering wheel and a skull with a pirate hat. Near the wall is a barrel. On the wall to the right of the captain's seat, there is a blackboard and beside it is a chest. Lighting is provided by a line of lights on the ceiling beam along the middle of the room and from two lamps in the corners, on the wall behind the captain's seat.

Marika was relaxing inside captain room as she herself was sitting on captain's chair but before too long her best friend Chiaki and the Bentenmaru Medic Misa rushed into the captain room.

"Captain we are almost ready to dock at royal palace." Chiaki said

"Alright then prepare to de board as it time see both the Seventh Princess Gruier and the Eighth Princess Grunhilde." Marika replied

"Though captain I just hope that they have to spare." Misa replied back

While the Odette II had docked at the Daphnia docking port with town home to dozens and dozens of bounty hunter with their mid-size fleet easily visible over looking at stronghold. Sub President Lynn and along with space yacht club members Izumi, Asta, Syoko and April were walking through the town of daphnia.

"Lynn we should not have come here without Shadow's and Revy's protection as we are getting wield looks." Syoko said

"Don't worry Syoko as remember we are here to stop an invasion." Lynn replied

"And not to mention that if they did attack us then they would have face wrath of Shadow especial since she strike witch and as connect with her water spirit." Izumi replied back

"But ain't we forget that we don't even know where we are meant to find bounty hunters main hangout!" Asta and April shouted

Marika, Misa and Chiaki had already de board from docked and was located within the place. The palace itself measures 108 metres by 120 metres and contains over 77,000 m2 of floor space. The centre of this ornate suite of state rooms is the Music Room. At the centre of the suit serves as a corridor link to the dinner room were the banquet was taking place. It was also near a Throne Room with part of the ceremonial route leading towards the Guard Room.

Inside the throne room four royal guards were standing behind both Princess Gruier and Princess Grunhilde throne chairs. Marika, Misa and Chiaki were stunned to see that both Princesses were joint rulers of Serenity.

"I can't believe that you both are joint rulers of Serenity." Marika said

"Yes we are both joint rulers of serenity and reason why we have been attending the academy but tell us what brings you to our royal palace." Gruier and Grunhilde replied

"As you aware the pirate nest is destroyed and whereabouts of the other space pirate are unknown and because this we request your military support to stop the dark elves from invaded our galaxy." Misa replied back

"You are my friend Marika and though I would normal help in this situation our military is current quarter of the size." Gruier said

"It doesn't matter as both the Amaterasu and the Odette II are also gathering fleets!" Chiaki shouted

"Very well you have our military support but beware we could still be outnumbered 10 to 1." Grunhilde said

The debris of pirate nest was still located within the asteroid field and combined with the debris was also the debris of both space pirate ships the Barbaroosa and El Santo. The system itself however was in lockdown as the Bark elves mother ship which is equal to 6 battleships led over 15,000 dark elves curies, battleships and carriers. Inside the brigade of the mother ship and as dark elves operates go about their business Commander Stone look on at an empty space.

"It seems destroying the pirate nest was great move as by now the space pirate we have tails in between legs and…" Stone said

"Commander where picking multiple incoming ships! " Operate 1 shouted

Command stone was in shocked as the space pirate ships including the battle stationed Bentenmaru with its roof and upper level already lowered with shutters blocking out the window, The battle station Amaterasu with its roof and upper level already lowered with shutters blocking out the window and the Odette II led over 12,000 terrorists and bounty hunters cruises, battleships and carriers along with the Serenity Defence Force Queen Serendipity battleship which led in over 4,000 Talbot-class and Corback-class ships. Immediately after FTL jumping into the system the dark elves and the rebel pirate fleets were staring down at one another.

To be continued….


	15. Invasion of the dark elves part 2

Chapter 15- Invasion of the dark elves part 2

The debris of the pirate nest and both space pirate Barbaroosa and El Santo still remain inside of the asteroid. The system itself however was about to descend into war as the rebel pirate fleet consisting of the Bentenmaru, Amaterasu, the Odette II, 12,000 terrorists and bounty hunters cruises, battleships and carriers and the Serenity Defence Force consisting of the Queen Serendipity battleship along with over 4,000 Talbot-class and Corback-class ships were still staring down the dark elves fleet which consisted of a mother ship which is equal to 6 battleships and 15,000 curies, battleships and carriers.

The bridge of the Amaterasu consisted of two levels with both levels having multiple Ai consoles. The lower level is where the steering wheel is located and control by Helmsman Rosarita, The navigation systems which is control by navigator Frederica, combat systems, electronic warfare systems which is control by electronic warfare specialist Jane, The radar and sensor systems which is control by radar and sensor specialist Eda and the engine systems control by engineer Shenhua. The upper level is where the captain's seats is located and were Captain Shadow was currently sat with tactical officer Revy sitting on her lap with Ririka brushing at sight of Shadow . beside her on left side and sitting at her console was the Amaterasu medic Ririka, The lower level is accessed by a set of stairs located below where the captain's seat and the upper level is accessed by a door located on the side of the display behind the captain's seat.

"Captain I have already compete radar scan it seems that their mother ship is directly in front of us." Eda said

"Edi temporary take control of the electronic warfare systems and help Jane open commutations with Bentenmaru, Amaterasu, the Odette II, the Queen Serendipity and the dark elves mother ship battleship but after opening commutations with them active the Amaterasu electronic warfare systems and hack into their mother ship." Shadow replied

Edi appeared on the Ai console locate within the brigade

"Understood captain and gaining temporary control of electronic warfare systems now." Edi said

"Opening commutations now Captain and along with Edi are preparing to active the Amaterasu electronic warfare systems." Jane replied

Jane open the commutations channels with the Bentenmaru, the Odette II, Queen Serendipity battleship and the dark elves mother ship but immediately after opening commutation and sending it to the captain screen were Marika, Lynn, Gruier, Grunhilde and Stone appeared on screen she active the Amaterasu electronic warfare systems and with Edi help began to hack into the dark elves mother ship.

"Marika, Lynn, Gruier and Grunhilde do you agree to a death match proposition." Shadow said

"Yes Shadow we agree to a death match proposition." They replied

"If we destroyed your mother ship then the dark elves will have to flee dark space and never return back tour galaxy however if you manage to destroyed us then this galaxy will yours for taking as we best have best pirate ship within this galaxy…..So Commander stone do agree to these death match terms!" Shadow shouted

"Very well captain Shadow I agree to them terms… as after all you out numbered 10 to 1!" Stone shouted back

"Captain we 100 % successful hacking mother ship and are shutting down the engines now." Jane and Edi said

"Alright EDI shut down all commutations channel, helmsman Rosarita turn 90 degrees clockwise and Revy deploy energy shield and open fire with all weaponry expect our secret weapon." Shadow replied

"Understood captain!" they shouted

Edi shut down the entire commutations channel and as disappeared from captains screen Helmsman Rosarita turned the space pirate ship Amaterasu 90 degrees before it deployed it energy shield and inside the brigade of the Revy said "Captain the shields are holding at 100%." The Amaterasu then drew first blood has it open fired with all of it weapon which included 400 Tiger missiles, 250 proton missiles, 200 hellfire missiles, Amaterasu cannons, laser beam, 150 Anti-ship missiles, tri plasma turrets, pulse weapon, beam dispersers, 300 hawk missiles, Dual Railguns, four Missile Launchers, tri Vulcan Cannons and duel Energy Cannons.

The bridge of the Bentenmaru consisted of two levels. The lower level is where the steering wheel is located and control by Helmsman Kane McDougal, The navigation systems which is control by navigator Luca, combat systems which is control by tactical officer Schnitzler, the electronic warfare systems which is control by electronic warfare specialist Corrie, The radar and sensor systems which is control by radar and sensor specialist Hyakume and the engine systems control by engineer San-Daime. The upper level is where the captain's seats is located and were Captain Markia was currently sat. beside her on left side and sitting at her console was the Bentenmaru Misa and beside her on the right side and sitting at her console was Chiaki, The lower level is accessed by a set of stairs located below where the captain's seat and the upper level is accessed by a door located on the side of the display behind the captain's seat.

"Captain we should upgrade our ship as the Amaterasu offensive and defensive capabilities are far greater than any other ship within this galaxy." Schnitzler said

"It will be consisted Schnitzler but right now fire all weaponry." Marika replied

The Bentenmaru then fired all of its weaponry which included laser beams, pulse weapon, Bentenmaru cannons, beam dispersers, decoys and beam dispersers.

The Odette II's bridge is a hexagonal room with hatches on the top and bottom. There are two levels with platforms and consoles were the space yacht members were currently sat with the lower level consoles controlling the masts and sails. On the top level there are two longer sides with three seats on each. One of these has the captain's seat were sub president Lynn was current sat and located in the middle of a slightly sticking out platform with the navigation console to its left. The other has the two outer seats slightly at an angle to the central seat by the electronic warfare console were the space yacht club member Lilly was sat.

"So Amaterasu has yet again been upgrade as its offensive and defensive capabilities are unmatchable." Lilly said

"This however should convince Marika to upgrade the Bentenmaru but right now it time we show them our teeth…..fire all weaponry!" Lyn shouted

The Odette II then fired all of its weaponry which included Ion pulse cannon, tri pulse cannons and Tri gun lasers.

Inside the brigade of the Queen Serendipity battleship and as the operates went about their business both princess who were sat in the dual captain chairs looked out as Amaterasu, Bentenmaru and the other ships had already open fired on the dark elf fleet.

"So sister it seems that Shadow has already fired which in turn caused Marika to fire along with the rest of the fleet." Grunhilde said

"Well then sister it time we show them the might of the serenity Defence Forces. ….firer." Gruier replied

Queen Serendipity battleship then fired all of its weaponry which included five rotating twin-turrets and the command transmitter.

Inside the brigade of the dark elves mother ship and as dark elves operates tried to keep control of the mother ship itself Commander stone was sat in the captain's chair look out and saw that the entire rebel space pirate fleet had already open fired and destroyed quarter of his fleet.

"I knew that the monstrous ship which is control by a monstrous child would attack and hack into our mother ship without warning and to think that without her this firing fleet may have already been destroyed." Stone said

"Don't worry commander as I have already order of our ships to return fire!" Operate replied

The space battle between the dark elves and rebel pirate fleet raged on as both sides were taking heavy loses including fighters and bombers who were already involved in a dog fight. A short while later and inside of the Amaterasu brigade captain Shadow stood up from the captain's chair before suddenly drawing her black lighting Excalibur and trusting it upwards.

"Edi auto defence mode….. Lagoon pirate move out as it time we board their mother ship and force their commander to surrender!" Shadow shouted

"Prepare to active auto defence mode now captain." Edi said

"Understood has where moving out now." They replied

The Lagoon pirate immediately headed out of pirate and towards the docking bay as Edi herself became unshackled and started to take control of all the Amaterasu systems. Edi had finely took over the Amaterasu systems and place the ship back into its original position as the ships wheel look as if it being steered by a ghost. Immediately after Edi open fired with the Amaterasu weaponry the Lagoon pirate had already took from the docking bay and were inside of a landing crafted which headed though a mind field of nonstop war.

Inside the brigade of the Queen Serendipity battleship both princesses Gruier and Grunhilde had re open commutation channel with both the Bentenmaru and the Odette II as both Marika and Lynn appeared on screen.

"Marika and Lynn we must lay down cover fire has it seems Shadow is acting reckless and is heading directly towards the dark elves mother ship." Gruier said

"She may be Gruier but remember if she keeps force transforming herself into her cursed adult female self then regardless of if she returns back to the personality of her cursed female adult self she will surely die." Marika replied

"So Lynn have heard from Shadow as if try to open a commutation channel with the Amaterasu it will just go to static." Grunhilde replied back

"Yes she contacted me and confirms that she has already boarded their mother ship but warned us not to go within 1.5 miles radius of Amaterasu due to it being on auto defence mode." Lynn said

The dark elves mother ship was in dire chaos as most levels were destroyed and has dozens of dark elves littering the hallway with burn and gun marks from. Inside the brigade itself and as the space battle could be seen from port window Shadow's witch ears and tail were already out as she had already summoned the water goddess with her appearance similar to the Greek goddesses Aphrodite. She loves wearing jewellery and dons a revealing bikini top which exposes her as extra-large amount of ample cleavage. She has two water armlets and wears a blue jewel circlet. She has a Golden water trident which is the basis of her water Magic.

Commander Stone was also lifted into the air and was restraint by golden water trident which was pointed directly at commander stone with the commander himself having water handcuffs on bot of his hands and legs.

"Command Stone there is no were to run as the lagoon pirate have their weapons also pointed at you and the reason why I have sure monstrous ship is because without It I could not dominate pervert men like you…And unless you wanted die right here you force your remain dark elves to retreated into dark space and never try to invade our space again!" Shadow shouted

"Alright I order the retreated but because allow to go back with them as otherwise it could turn into a blood bath." Stone said

"Lagoon pirates it time we return to our ship and allow commander stone to retreat back into dark space." Shadow replied

"Understood captain where returning to the ship now." They replied back

Commander stone dropped down as the water goddess disappeared along with Shadow's witches ears and tail and still in a state of fear he order the last quarter of fleet to retreated into dark space. Inside of the Amaterasu landing crafted which and reached a safe distance from the mother ship Ririka turned to Shadow and said "Captain we have reached a safe distance."

"Edi." Shadow said

Edi then appeared on Shadow's the captain's commutation watch

"What is your orders captain?" Edi said

"Edi target that ship and fire all weaponry." Shadow replied

The quarter of rebel pirate fleet were about to FTL out of system but was shocked as the Amaterasu locked on to and fired all of weaponry at the dark elves mother ship and included 400 Tiger missiles, 250 proton missiles, 200 hellfire missiles, Amaterasu cannons, laser beam, 150 Anti-ship missiles, tri plasma turrets, pulse weapon, beam dispersers, 300 hawk missiles, Dual Railguns, four Missile Launchers, tri Vulcan Cannons and duel Energy Cannons. Commander stone looked up at the incoming attack and said "So a monstrous child does not even show mercy to a surrendered enemy." After commander stone finished talking the mother ship itself was struck and immediately blew up and within a matter seconds was nothing more than debris as the entire system was nothing more than a ship graveyard.

A week later

The Hakuoh Academy campus is very large, with many blocks of buildings, arranged in a semi-symmetrical pattern. There are various sections of greenery between the buildings, with trees, lawns, winding paths and in one case, a small lake. There are sports field and courts on one side of the campus and a parking lot next to it, connecting to a road which goes around the campus, next to the sea.

As the Hakuoh Academy students began to pass through the gates of the Hakuoh Academy Both Marika and Chiaki met up with sub president Lynn and fellow space yacht club members Izumi, Asta, Syoko, April, Belinda, Maki, Sasha, Lilly, Ursula, Ai, Natalia and Yayoi.

"Say Marika have you had any word from seventh princess Gruier and eighth princess Grunhilde." Lynn said

"I don't know as we have not heard from them since the defeat of the dark elves and after both Shadow and I allowed them to become both the lagoon pirate and space pirate." Marika replied

"Remember Marika we are now former princess of the Serenity Royal Family! And the reason why is because we choose to join rebellious pirate and remain aboard the Bentenmaru and Amaterasu." Gruier and Grunhilde replied back

Marika, Chiaki and the space Yacht club turned around and saw that both Gruier and Grunhilde were wearing the Hakuoh academy uniform which consisted of a light grey jacket with blue lining, a thigh-length grey skirt, a white collared shirt underneath and a red ribbon tied in a bow and who had already arrived at the Hakuoh academy gates.

"Say does anyone know were my captain is as I thought I was lagoon pirate and crew member aboard the Amaterasu." Grunhilde said

"Am sorry Grunhilde but it seems that the Amaterasu has already gone through the now closed universe worm hole and worst yet she left Marika who is now classed as a rebel." Chiaki replied

"It's not nice to say sure things Chiaki as after all I am in an alliance with Marika and the captain of the Amaterasu!" Shadow shouted

Marika, Chiaki and the space Yacht club and Both Grunhilde and Gruier turned around and saw that Shadow and Revy were still holding hands and as they head over Gurnhilde shouted "Captain!" Before too long they arrived at the Hakuoh academy gates with Gurnhilde still excited as she smiled.

"So I see that the former Princesses of the Serenity Royal Family have also remained student of the Hakuoh academy." Revy said

"Mind you though Marika, Shadow and Lynn what are you do after the academy as without the Letter of Marque they is no way you can commit piracy." April replied

They looked at each other before they placed their hands on top of one another and jumped up as they shouted "It doesn't matter as it time we commit our own piracy!"

The end

Will continue in a two part Christmas special titled- Destruction of fairy tail! Allies United and airing on both 24th and 25th of December.


End file.
